Like Pain
by Nih Bittencourt
Summary: Cansada da vida sem graça e monótona que levava na Vila, Sakura sai em busca de aventuras em outros lugares, porém, ela não contava que o Líder da Akatsuki guardava planos para ela. .·:·. ItaSakuPain .·:·.
1. Chapter 1

Yo! Aqui vai o primeiro cap da fic:

~x~

Sakura.

.

Suspirei, olhando o sol se por preguiçosamente lá longe.

Eu estava sempre tão cansada, hoje não era a exceção. Eu, sei era o meu trabalho como a unica medica da equipe, mas mesmo assim...

Eu precisava deixar aquilo para trás, mas era ali que eu pertencia. Simplesmente ir embora iria acabar comigo e eu não resistiria a ideia de voltar.

Talvez eu realmente fosse embora, só que sem olhar para tras.

Suspirei outra vez.

Isso significaria deixar Naruto e Ino.

E a Shishou e Kakashi.

Perder Sasuke tinha sido a gota d'agua para mim.

Por isso, se eu realmente fosse fugir, gostaria de aproveitar o máximo de tempo com todos eles. Talvez chamar Naruto para ir ao Ichikaru. Ino a um barzinho com Kakashi e Tsunade.

Mas essa noite parece tão perfeita. Perfeita para abandonar tudo de uma vez e sair da rotina monotona que eu sempre cumpria. O meu turno era o ultimo antes de amanhecer. Eu estava descansada o suficiente e quanto mais pensava em fugir, mais o pensamento se tornava desejável e alcançável.

Esquecer a vila que um dia eu chamei de lar.

Mais um suspiro enquanto eu me levantava da árvore em que eu estava fazendo a vigília.

Yamato, Naruto e Sai dormiam na casinha de madeira do Yamato e meu turno estava quase acabando.

Pulei suavemente para o chão.

Meu coração começou a se acelerar sem motivo e minha respiração ficou descompassada. Minha barriga dava voltas e voltas e eu me sentia eufórica.

As palmas da minha mão começaram a suar.

Se eu fosse mesmo seguir minha ideia maluca, tinha que ser agora, momento de total adrenalina.

Entrei na casinha sem fazer barulho e catei minhas coisas sem que ninguém visse ou ouvisse.

Sai dormia tranquilamente, sem as feições falsas que ele usava para falar conosco e parecia quase um anjo, ressonando levemente.

Naruto estava no canto, com um pé descansado na parede e as mãos acima da cabeça. Seu corbertor estava na cara de Yamato.

O sensei tinha os braços e pernas cruzados. Ele sempre dormia assim.

Andei até Naruto e depositei um beijo na testa.

- Adeus, Naruto.

Tirei seu cobertor de Yamato e quase pulei de susto. Ele estava com os olhos abertos e grudados em mim.

- Ah... Sensei, desculpe, eu... - comecei murmurando, mas ele me cortou.

- Sakura. - disse com a voz suave. - Eu sei o que vai fazer.

Abri a boca para falar, buscando uma desculpa plausível.

- Não vou te impedir. - minha boca se fechou instantaneamente e Yamato se ergueu como uma sombra. - Só quero te avisar que vai arcar com as consequencias depois.

Assenti com a cabeça, totalmente sem fala.

- Nao vai poder voltar atras. - eu pensei que ele continuaria ralhando comigo, mas em vez disso ele sorriu e pela primeira vez na vida fez contato fisico comigo. Me abraçou. - Então eu te desejo sorte, Sakura. Se alguem me perguntar, direi que estava dormindo quando partiu.

Depois disso sumiu em uma nuvem de fumaça, provavelmente já estava vigiando.

Sorri com isso e dei as costas aos meus companheiros de time.

Ao meu novo ex-sensei. A minha vila.

A minha vida.

~x~

Eeee é isso, quem gostou, pelo amor de Kami, deixa uma reviewzinha sóooo please Ç.Ç

Eu não tenho nenhum comentário e prometo que no próximo cap deixo uma dediacação a vocês, ok.?

Beijos,

Nih Bittencourt.


	2. Chapter 2

Yo! Aguardando ansiosamente por este cap, né Minna?

Então aqui vai:

~x~

Sakura.

Andei durante dois dias sem parada nenhuma e consegui chegar na Vila das Pedras.

Uma vila pequena e pouco movimentada. Eu não tinha tanto dinheiro, mas serviu para ficar em um hotel.

Ja no primeiro dia - depois de ter pago o hotel, trabalhei durante cinco horas para um hospital e recebi um pagamento razoavel em troca.

A vila tinha sido parcialmente destruida e passada a fogo por uns ninjas da Aldeia do Som e eu ajudei a reconstruí-la, no carregamento de ferramentas e blocos de concreto.

E foi assim o meu primeiro dia: cansativo - ainda mais por dois dias sem dormir, mas bem pago.

É claro que quando eu cheguei no quarto do hotel, de noite, tudo o que eu queria era ir para o banheiro e tomar um banho quente e delicioso e então deitar na cama e me afundar em sonhos.

Minha mãe me dizia que querer não é poder.

Assim que abri a porta do meu quarto, meu coração parou de bater por um segundo. No proximo segundo, eu ja segurava uma kunai e a apontava para o nukenin.

- O que, pelos sete infernos, você está fazendo a_qui_? - perguntei ficando em posição de defesa.

- Yo, Sempai-chan! - gritou o Akatsuki com uma mascara de pirulito laranja no rosto.

Olhei-o sem entender.

É um truque, pensei.

- Eu perguntei o que você esta fazendo aqui.

- Tobi veio buscar Sempai-chan, como Pain-sama ordenou. - a voz dele era toda alegre. Tobi estava em pé em cima da minha cama - minha cama, desgraçado! - e pulava nela uma vez ou outra.

A janela atras de si estava aberta. Que tipo de hotel era aquele que nem ao menos oferecia proteção?

Então as palavras dele pesaram em mim. Pain-sama ordenou. Ele viera buscá-la.

- O que a Akatsuki quer comigo? - perguntei controlando a voz, que provavelmente sairia aguda se eu deixasse.

- Sasori-chan morreu. - sua voz disse simplesmente.

- E dai?

- Sasori-chan precisa ser substituido. - respondeu.

É claro. E e eu matei Akasuna no Sasori. Ótimo.

- Eu não tenho intenção de me juntar a Akatsuki.

- NÃO! - pulei, desprevenida, quando ele gritou na minha orelha e logo voltou para a minha cama, pulando nervosamente nela. - S e a Sempaic-han não vier com Tobi, Pain-sama vai ficar furioso com ele.

- Que se dane seu Pain-sama, eu não quero me juntar ao seu grupo assassino.

- Pain-sama pensou que diria uma coisa dessas e por isso Kisame-sempai está ali em embaixo, nos esperando - Tobi voltou a pular alegremente e dava girinhos no ar. Para alguem da Akatsuki ele era bem retardadadinho.

Então Kisame estava ali embaixo. Isso é estrnha pois não senti o chackra dele. Acho que realmente não estava esperando por Akatsukis dentro do meu quarto e não me importei em vasculhar a area direito. Grande erro meu.

Agora eu sentia perfeitamente Hoshigake Kisame e sua espada monstra no andar de baixo do hotel.

- Pain-sama diz que você pode ir por bem ou por mal. - ofereceu Tobi rolando no colchão.

- Para de rolar no meu colchão, seu bastardo. - no momento em que pronunciei bastardo, Tobi apareceu na minha frente e ficou calado.

Olhei-o sem saber como reagir. Estaria bravo com minhas palavras?

Ele continuou me encarando, mas como não posso ver seus olhos, não saberia dizer sua expressão. Acho que vou morrer.

- Sempai-chan. - Tobi pronunciou as palavras terrivelmente roucas e assustadoras e meus pelinhos da nuca se eriçaram. - O que é um bastardo?

Rolei os olhos em um estupor de alivio e me distanciei dele, para a janela.

Eu precisava pensar. Tobi era um idiota, mas mesmo assim um Akatsuki, e Kisame estava um andar abaixo de mim. Talvez estivesse bebendo ou fazendo coisa pior, mas sentiria se eu fugisse, certo? E se eu disesse a Tobi que iria respirar um ar para pensar?

Olhei para trás. Tobi se olhava no espelho do banheiro e colocava a mão no vidro para saber se era dele mesmo.

- Tobi. - o Akatsuki apareceu na minha frente antes de eu terminar a frase e meu coração disparou. Ele iria me matar de susto ainda. - Eu tenho que pensar, ok? Vou estar aqui na frente, você pode me observar da janela.

- Tobi vai com você.

O jeito era tentar fugir com ele do meu lado mesmo, mas assim que voltei meu olhas para a janela, encontrei dentes serrilhados de tubarão a minha espera.

- Oi, rosinha.

~x~

Doce fuga. não?

Obrigada pela review CamiaSF

Beijinhos e até a próxima,

Nih Bittenciourt.


	3. Chapter 3

Yo! Lá vai mais um capitulo insano de Like Pain:

~x~

.

Sakura.

.

- Kisame. - o nome saiu lentamente por meus labios. Eu ainda vou infartar com algum Akatsuki. Tentei não demonstrar que quase havia caido dura de susto. Kisame consegue mascarar o chackra muito bem, mas eu posso localizá-lo se quiser.

- Pensando em fugir? - ele perguntou saindo do parapeito da janela e se postando na minha frente.

- De jeito nenhum, eu só precisava pensar. Sabe, é uma oferta grande e eu tenho que saber escolhê-la com sabedoria. - dei um passo para tras. Nunca um Akatsuki vai quebrar mais que o espaço de um passo entre eu e ele. - E, bem, além disso, Tobi ia comigo.

Kisame olhou Tobi e depois voltou a me olhar. Minhas mãos começaram a suar.

- Líder-sama está com pressa, decida-se agora. - o azulado tocou sua Samehada para dar enfase as palavras.

A minha resposta era _não,_ mas o que aconteceria se eu a proferisse? Kisame parece ter um bom olho para mentirosos, eu teria que me esforçar.

A opção fugir havia sido riscada da minha lista, muito bem e obrigada. Eu poderia tentar a sedução.

AH! Eu não pensei nisso, NÃO PENSEI NISSO! Certo, vamos deixar _sedução_ fora da lista tambem - pelo menos com Kisame ou Tobi. Kami me livre.

As desvantagens de ir para a Akatsuki eram: Eu seria caçada e perseguida por minha própria vila e qualquer uma num raio de 3 milhas do qual eu me encontre perto; Naruto me odiaria; Eu teria que riscar minha bandana; Eu seria uma nuke-nin; Eu estaria cercada de nuke-nins; Eu teria que matar pessoas que eu não conheço...

E a lista continua.

As vantajens: Não estou visualizando nenhuma a não ser melhorar minhas técnicas.

- Eu tenho opção? - perguntei, voltando a realidade. Tobi pulava novamente na cama gritando : Sempai-chan, Sempai-chaaaaan!

- Sim ou não. - Kisame sorriu e eu rolei os olhos.

- E se eu disser não?

- Vai dizer sim.

- Mas se eu disser não? - minha paciencia estava se esgotando. Eu não teria nem forças de lutar contra ele - eles, cansada do jeito que estava.

- Diga não e irá do mesmo jeito.

É, eu sabia.

- Tudo bem então. - dei de ombros. - A minha resposta é... - senti uma dor aguda na parte de trás da cabeça e o mundo ficou negro.

.

Tobi.

.

- KISAME MATOU A SEMPAI-CHAN, OH NÃO, OH NÃO! - ele gritou pulando nas costas de Kisame e puxando seus cabelos azuis. - Kisame mal, Kisame muito mal! Kisame possuído, Kisame controlado por dem...

- Saí de mim, Tobi! Eu só apaguei a garota por causa do nosso tempo.

Tobi largou Kisame.

- Ah, ta. É mesmo, precisa ir rápido. Tobi vai na frente e pega as coisas da Sempai-chan.

Kisame rolou os olhos, mas colocou a rosada em seu ombro e seguiu Tobi para fora do quarto.

.

~x~

Hey!

CamilaSF: Nhaaaam, o que achou desse? Ta curtinho, eu sei, mas eu tive que parar aqui. O próximo vai ser maior, prometo ^^

Beijos,

Nih Bittenciourt.


	4. Chapter 4

Yo! Aqui vai mais um cap de Like Pain, e, como prometi, maior hihihi

Divirtam-se.

~x~

.

Sakura.

.

Pelo amor de Kami, estou cega! Ah, não. Estou de olhos fechados apenas.

Tentei analisar minha situação ainda de olhos fechados. Estou deitada em um colchão e há um travesseiro embaixo da minha cabeça. Um fino cobertor me cobre até o pescoço e...

Uh, oh.

Estou _pelada._

Abri os olhos imediatamente e um rosto feminino chamou minha atenção.

Ela estava sentada na borda da minha cama e fazia um origami de papel. Seus fios azuis deixou claro quem era.

- Você acordou. - ela disse simplesmente com voz melodiosa sem me olhar.

- O que aconteceu? - perguntei. - Ja estou na sede da Akatsuki?

- Kisame te fez desmaiar para que fosse trazida mais rapidamente. E, sim, você esta da sede da Akatsuki. - ela respondeu (tentei não pensar na idiotice de Kisame) e guardou o origami nas vestes negras da Akatsuki. Me deu um sorriso. - Sou Konan, braço direito de Pain-sama.

Inflei meu peito.

- Haruno Sakura, médica-nin de Konohagakure e pupila da atual Hokage, Tsunade-sama.

- Sabemos tudo sobre você, Sakura-san. - ela desviou o olhar para a porta. - E Pain-sama achou curioso suas habilidades e em como matou Akasuna no Sasori. Por isto esta aqui.

- Ok... E por que eu estou sem as minhas roupas?

O sorriso de Konan se reforçou.

- Aqueles trapos imundos? Queimei tudo.

Oh, meu Kami.

- É, elas precisavam ser trocadas, né? - tentei concordar com ela em vez de esbofetá-la e ter que enfrentar sua ira. Ou a do Líder, ja que ela é seu braço direito.

- Sim. Ali há roupas novas e sua capa com nossos simbolos. - ela apontou para um mesinha de cabeceira e lá estava uma regata preta, calça ninja da mesma, sandálias e a capa da Akatsuki. Minha bandana estava em cima das roupas.

Olhei tristemente para a bandana, mas tentei não pensar nela por enquanto.

Em vez disso, analisei o quarto.

Havia varias manchas negras na parede e nos armários. A cama de casal onde eu estava parecia ser a única coisa sem mancha.

- De quem é este quarto? - perguntei engolindo em seco e Konan se levantou, tensa. Olhei para ela interrogativamente, mas seus olhos estavam fora de foco.

É o demônio possuindo, só pode.

Então, como se nada tivesse acontecido, ela sorriu e me olhou.

- Ele acaba de chegar.

Bem de longe consegui escutar uma voz:

- _A arte é um estouro! uh. - _agora entendi o por que das manchas na parede.

Olhei o sorriso de Konan horrorizada.

- Me colocou no quarto dele?

- Era o único disponível no momento, ja que ele estava em missão. - encolheu os ombros, como se a culpa não fosse dela.

- E se ele não estivesse em missão? Eu ficaria no quarto de quem?

- Normalmente, é raro estar todos os Akatsukis reunidos. Só em ocasiões especias. Mas bem, se Deidara-san estivesse aqui, você provavelmente ficaria no meu quarto

Eu preferia estar no seu quarto agora, pensei, mas era melhor guardar para mim.

O sorriso de Konan foi se alargando, como se soubesse o que viria a seguir e isso a animasse e eu passei a suar frio.

Vou morrer, pensei. Vou morrer explodida.

E então _BAM_, a porta do quarto foi chutada com violencia e por ela passou um louro com as vestes da Akatsuki.

Ele olhou para Konan e parecia ter notado só ela. Parecia realmente surpreso por ela estar ali.

- Konan? O que diabos você esta fazendo no meu- - ele se interrompeu quando me viu deitada em sua cama. - Por que tem uma garota da minha cama? Isso é algum truque de Kisame, uh...?

- Esta é Haruno Sakura, Deidara-san.

- Oh, tá bom. Oi. - ele estendeu sua mão com boca para mim e eu olhei dele para Konan. Ela não quer que eu aperte a mão dele, né? - Que garota mal educada Kisame me arranjou. Afinal, o que esta fazendo no meu quarto?

- Ela esta nua, Deidara. - Konan tentou explicar por que eu não apertava a mão dele.

- Ah, sim isso explica tudo. Então, quando você vai sair e deixar a gente se divertir? - ele perguntou a Konan e eu arregalei meus olhos.

Konan me olhava. _Não me deixe sozinha com este retardado,_ implorei pelo olhar.

- Deidara, ela é agora membro da Akatsuki. - Deidara arqueou as sobrancelhas e não se moveu por um minutos

Então se ajoelhou na frente de Konan e agarrou sua mão. Sua voz parecia um choramingo.

- Pelo amor que você tem a mim, não conte ao Pain, Konan, por favor...

- Eu não tenho qualquer sentimento por você, Deidara-san.

- ... Pelo amor de qualquer pessoa que você ame, não conte a ele...

- Eu não amo ninguem. - eu só podia olhar a cena chocada.

- Pela sua posição como braço direito de Pain, então...

- Sendo seu braço direito, eu deveria contar imediatamente a ele.

- Konan, eu faço qualquer coisa, _qualquer coisa._

Uou, eu não estou entendendo nada. É tão pecaminoso assim ter relações com outras pessoas da Akatsuki?

- Qualquer coisa?

- Qualquer coisa. - repetiu Deidara com os olhos brilhantes.

- Certo. Vou cobrar. - Konan fez um movimento de "xô" com as mãos. - Agora vá embora que a Sakura vai se vestir.

- Obrigado, Konan. Juro que farei. - então deu um sorriso, se levantou e me olhou. - Me desculpe pelo embaraço, Kisame gosta de me pregar peças.

- Claro, tudo bem. - eu disse.

Deidara saiu do quarto assobiando.

- Eu tambem vou te deixar, Sakura. Tenho coisas a fazer. Quando terminar de se vestir, vá dar uma volta pela sede.

Assenti e quando ela fechou a porta ao sair, fechei os olhos.

Deuses, eu era uma Akatsuki agora. Um deles ja havia me feito desmaiar, outro quase se abusou de mim e outra havia me visto pelada. Eu mereço isso.

Taquei o cobertor de Deidara para o lado e me levantei. Senti minha cabeça latejando na parte detrás, mas fora isso eu estava Ok.

Me espreguicei, que horas deviam ser?

Neste momento, a porta se abriu com outro chute e um Akatsuki de cabelos cinzas passou pela porta com um grande sorriso:

- Deidara, caro colega, você gostari- - ele se interrompeu quando me viu e abriu a boca.

- HENTAI! - escondi meu corpo com o cobertor vinho do louro e joguei meu travesseiro em seu rosto.

Ele se desviou facilmente, mas não desviou os olhos do meu corpo.

- Por Jashim-sama, você é perfeita!

Antes que eu pudesse sequer concentrar chackra para dar-lhe um soco que o faria atravessar as paredes, ele me pegou - com cobertor e tudo - e me jogou em seus ombros. Graças a Kami, nenhuma parte do meu corpo, a não ser meus ombros, braços e a cabeça, ficaram a mostra.

- Seu hentai desgraçado. - comecei a chutar seu abdomem e a dar murros em suas costas, só para perceber que estava sem chackra algum. Eu poderia usar minha reserva, mas talvez isto me mataria. - Não acredito que vou ser estuprada por... por... - parei para tentar me lembrar de quem estava me carregando.

- Estuprada? - a voz dele era de ultraje. - Admito que me divirto com mulheres de vez em quando, mas você é perfeita para o meu sacrifício a Jashim-sama! Considere uma honra, nunca ofereci uma mulher ao deus.

- Honra? VOCÊ ESTÁ TENTANDO ME MATAR?

- Sacrificio, e fale baixo, mulher perfeita, alguem poderia escutar e...

- Hidan. - uma voz interrompeu.

- Droga. - o cinzento parou da andar pelo corredor e eu parei de respirar.

Oh, meu Kami do Céu.

.

~x~

Hey!

: Obrigada, fofa. Sim, assim são os Akatsukis: te dão duas opções, ou sim, oi sim. kkkk Ou então: ou não, ou não hehe

Beijos,

Nih Bittenciourt.


	5. Chapter 5

Yo! Hei, recebi uma review perguntando quem seria que havia feito o Hidan-baka parar...

Bem, espero que não se surpreenda muito pois ele vai fazer mais aparições repentinas assim hehe

Aqui vai:

~x~

.

Sakura.

.

Permaneci imóvel. Hidan soltou uma risada que me chacoalhou junto com ele, mas eu percebi que era falsa. Acho que eu tambem daria uma risada assim na mesma situação.

- Uchiha-san, já de volta da missão? - Uchiha, repeti em mente. Uchiha, Uchiha, Uchiha. Passei minha vida inteiro procurando por um Uchiha e agora estava diante de...

- Faz dois dias. - a voz interrompeu meus pensamentos

Eu tremi junto com Hidan diante daquela voz fria.

Quando pensei que eu ia morrer explodida eu estava enganada. Eu ia morrer _sharinganzada. _Por Kami-sama, eu não permaneceria viva nem uma semana na Akatsuki.

_- _Oh, é mesmo. Passar bem. - o cinzento deu uns passos, mas a voz o fez parar de novo.

- Hidan. Solte ela.

- Mas ela é meu ritual... - Hidan se remexeu inconfortável.

- Eu nao vou repetir.

Hidan me pos no chão, de frente para ele e eu senti um olhar perfurar minha nuca.

- Sakura?

Silencio.

Me virei - segurando o cobertor vinho - para encarar os orbes negros levemente arregalados.

- Ano, Sasuke, sou eu. - o que, pelos sete infernos, ele estava fazendo aqui? Sasuke trajava a capa da Akatsuki. Então agora ele era um Akatsuki, Kami me livre.

Havia sido por causa dele e da minha vida monótona que eu havia abandonado Konoha e agora eu era uma Akatsuki. Como ele.

Do seu lado havia um homem de cabelos laranjas e rosto jovem. Deve ser alguem do seu grupo, Hebi.

- Por que esta vestida assim?

Corei.

- Ora, bem, ela estava completamente sem nada, mas... - os olhos do cinzento brilharam enquanto falava - Mas se não fosse assim, eu nunca teria acreditado que ela é a mulher perfeita.

A sobrancelha de Sasuke se ergueu, mas tudo o que disse foi:

- Hn.

Olhar para ele estava começando a me deixar tonta, então em vez disso olhei Hidan.

- Quando o meu chackra voltar eu vou arrebentar você, seu palhaço.

Um sorriso estava em seu rosto.

- Você ainda será meu ritual, mulher.

- SEMPAI-CHAN!

Ninguem disse nada enquanto Tobi vinha correndo no corredor e me pegou no colo, embolando-me como se fosse um bebe no cobertor de Deidara.

- Hei!

- Lider-sama quer ver Sempai-chan agora! - e saiu correndo.

Será que alguem iria fazer alguma coisa? Olhei pelo ombro de Tobi e todos estavam no mesmo lugar. Rolei os olhos.

- Tobi. Sério, eu não posso ver esse Líder-sama enrolada no cobertor do Deidara. - eu disse.

- Pain-sama ordena que Tobi traga Sempai-chan e Tobi traz Sempai-chan. - sua voz alegre gritou enquanto andava/saltitava pelos corredores.

Suspirei e tentei ajeitar o cobertor melhor. Ao menos parecia um vestido longo de veludo vermelho escuro. Se Deidara estivesse lá não quero nem pensar o que ele diria.

Tobi passou por um portal e entramos em uma sala redonda. Havia um enorme trono - cadeira de pedra, sei lá - e nele estava sentado um homem de cabelos alaranjados e Konan estava de pé ao seu lado.

Deidara estava em um lado e me olhou de olhos arregalados enquanto Tobi me colocava no chão.

- Que diabos você...?

- Silencio. - o homem sentado no trono - que supus ser Pain - não gritou, mas não foi preciso. Sua voz trovejou até mim, trazendo um arrepio maior do que quando ouvi a voz de Sasuke.

E ninguem soltou um pio.

Reconheci Kisame ao lado de Uchiha Itachi. O moreno me olhava atravessado. Como se sentisse a minha presença naquele lugar, mas não me enxergasse realmente.

Franzi o cenho para ele, mas olhei Pain. Ele não desviara seus olhos de mim desde que cheguei. Havia algo em seu olhar que me fazia querer respeitá-lo ou temê-lo. Preferi a primeira opção.

Fiz uma leve mesura, certificando-me de segurar o cobertor no ato.

- Pain-sama.

- Haruno Sakura. - ele pronunciou devagar meu nome e eu acompanhei o movimento dos seus labios sem perceber. - Peguei-a em momento infortuno. - não foi uma pergunta, mas mesmo assim eu respondi.

- Um contra-tempo eu diria. Estava tentando resolvê-lo, mas Tobi me trouxe aqui imediatamente. - trouxe não seria a palavra mais correta, mas resolvi não acrescentar isso.

- Há um contra-tempo para nós aqui. - Pain disse. - O motivo de eu chamá-la assim tão cedo é que preciso de seus conhecimentos como médica-nin e aprendiz da Godaime.

Me aprumei, como havia feito com Konan. Meu orgulho era uma coisa extraordinária. Estaria disposta até a ajudar qualquer assassino rank-S se isso significasse mostrar do que eu era capaz.

- O que posso fazer pelo Líder-sama?

A sobrancelha dele se ergueu minimamente e se eu não o estivesse analisando tanto não teria percebido.

- Itachi.

Olhei o moreno e percebi. Antes que ele se pusesse a abrir a boca, perguntei:

- Há quanto tempo enxerga somente borrões?

A expressão do Uchiha era ilegível.

- Um mes. Agora enxergo apenas sombras.

- E um cego não me adianta de nada. - a voz de Pain mostrava um tom de irritação. - Talvez deixasse Sasuke matar-lhe de uma vez.

- Não... - minha voz retumbou igual a da Shishou, com o mesmo poder. Deidara me olhou novamente com olhos arregalados e até Konan se mostrou surpresa.

Oh, espere. AI MEU KAMI, acabei de discordar com Pain.

- Não será necessário. - completei nervosa. - Posso fazer com que Uchiha-san volte a enxergar, se é isso que lhe preocupa. O Sharingan poderá ser usado tranquilamente, embora o ciclo se reiniciará em um ou dois anos. Posso cuidar dele. Não haverá necessidade da intervenção de Sasuke nisso.

Som nenhum se fez ouvir por um bom tempo. Gostaria de poder me matar, mas mal conseguia dar um tapa descente em alguem, quanto mais causar minha auto-destruição.

Konan ainda tinha os labios levemente separados e Kisame parecia que tinha prendido a respiração.

- Que assim seja. - Pain disse e eu quase soltei um suspiro aliviado. - De quantos meses acha que precisa?

- Dias. - corrigi com um meio sorriso que havia aprendido com Sasuke. - 15 apenas.

Itachi agora olhava seu Líder com curiosidade, mas piscou os olhos e voltou a tentar me enxergar. Ele estreitou os olhos levemente e depois os fechou com um suspiro cansado.

Nem alguem como ele merecia isso. Uchiha Itachi me fazia lembrar de guerreiros morrendo em batalha, com honra. Morrer sem poder enxergar ou usar a única técnica com que treinou a vida inteira seria vergonha. Ainda mais seu causador sendo Sasuke, seu irmão mais novo.

E eu não permitiria isso.

- Esta dispensada. - Pain observou enquanto eu dava-lhe as costas depois de mais uma mesura e caminhava silenciosamente até a saída de onde Tobi havia me trazido.

Ouvi um farfalhar atras de mim e sabia que havia alguem me seguindo. Não me virei para ver quem , o prazo começava terminaria em 15 dias, mas começava hoje.

- Não precisava tentar me salvar. Não preciso disso.

- Muito menos eu. - suspirei quando Itachi me alcançou sem esforço e caminhou ao meu lado.

- Está fazendo por que então?

Olhei-o. Ele ainda tentava me enxergar.

- Por que a ideia de alguem como você sendo morto por Sasuke me parece errada.

Itachi não comentou nada.

- Preciso me trocar antes de começarmos. - avisei e novamente ele estava se esforçando para me ver.

- Está usando um vestido longo? - aquilo me fez rir e ele franziu o cenho.

- Não. É o cobertor de Deidara. Não pergunte.

- Hn.

Aquilo queria dizer _tá._

_._

~x~

Hey!

Teh. Chan e CamilaSF: Obrigada pelos comentários

Beijos,

Nih Bittencourt.


	6. Chapter 6

Heii, saudades?

To postando este cap mais rapidamente pois to tentando adiantar por que, bem, MINHAS FERIAS ACABARAM, eu sei triste Ç.Ç

Mas bem, vou superar e tentar atualizar sempre que posso, people.

~x~

.

Sakura.

.

Meia hora depois eu ja estava no quarto de Itachi e, bem, não que eu esteja realmente presente, mas...

Oh, dude, você precisa ver este homem. Ele ja estava sem camiseta e deitado na cama, esperando pelo começo do tratamento.

Ah, não ha possibilidades de se encontrar em um mesmo quarto que Uchiha Itachi e não agarrá-lo. Isso estava tomando todo o meu auto-controle e eu estava ficando louca.

- Haruno?

- Hm? - respondi, meio presente. Ah, Kami, olhe aqueles musculos.

- É preciso que eu tire mais alguma coisa? - ok, voltei ao mundo real. Será que ele tinha plena consciência do que estava me perguntando? Na verdade, ele não precisava ter tirado nem a camiseta, mas insisti para fazer o check-up inteiro.

- Ah, não. - eu ja estava vestida com as roupas da Akatsuki e a capa ondulou enquanto eu me aproximava da cama. Honra, Sakura, se lembre disso. - Vamos começar então.

Sentei-me na borda da cama e prendi os cabelos curtos. O olhar vago de Itachi pareceu acompanhar meus movimentos.

- Pelo menos não perdeu completamente o sentido, agradeça de ter me encontrado antes que tudo virasse negro para você. - eu disse. - Feche os olhos e abra-os rapidamente.

Ele fez o que eu ordenei e observei que sua pupila não se dilatava mais.

- Certo, agora mantenha-os fechado que eu vou começar a curá-lo.

- Assim, tão rápido? Não vai ao menos pesquisar sobre isso? - Itachi perguntou com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Passei dois anos pesquisando sobre o Sharingan e penso que não há algo que vá me ajudar mais. - assegurei e ele fechou os orbes onix lentamente.

.

.

.

- Este será seu quarto. - Konan mostrou-me a ultima porta do corredor. Todos os moveis eram iguais aos do quarto de Itachi ou de Deidara. Não havia nada de diferente neste dos outros. Exceto, é claro, a suite.

- Obrigada Konan. - agradeci com um sorriso cansado.

- Não me agradeça, não foi nada... - ela parou na soleira da porta e hesitou, me olhando seriamente.

- Ha algo que queira falar? - perguntei, sem resistir sentar-me em minha nova cama.

- Ah, sim. Pain-sama deseja falar com você assim que acordar amanha. - algo na voz dela me diz que aquilo não era tudo. Ela estava tensa. Seu maxilar se travava durante todo o trajeto do quarto de Itachi até o meu.

- E... - encorajei, tentando soar calma e não quase morta.

- E... Creio que não posso falar sobre isso, sinto muito. - a azulada saiu apressada e fechou a porta

Olhei interrogativamente para a porta durante alguns segundos, mas deixei meu corpo cair no colchão e suspirei.

- Uchihas malditos. - resmunguei arrumando umas mudas de roupas que havia no armario e me encaminhando para a suite. - Sete vezes malditos.

.

.

.

- Hei, rosinha. - arregalei os olhos de susto e bati minha cabeça com força no teto do armario da cozinha. por um instante, fiquei tonta. Procurei Kisame e fuzilei-o com os olhos. Ele soltou uma risada enquanto se sentava na mesa. - O que esta fazendo?

- Fiquei com fome e vim procurar algo. - admiti, voltando a olhar o armario.

- E o que você achou? - ele perguntou.

- Acho que alguem deveria ir a feira imediatamente. Mas... - dei um sorriso, esquecendo-me da raiva e puxando um pacotinho de la de dentro para mostrar ao azulado.

- Oh... - os olhos de tubarão dele brilharam. - Não acredito que você conseguiu achar isso.

- Eu sei, estava no meio de alguns sacos de sabe-se lá o que. Aqui tem suficiente para nós dois.

Desci da cadeira com um pulo e sentei-me ao seu lado. Abri o pacote devagar.

- Sente o cheiro. - Kisame

- Oe! - a luz da cozinha foi acesa e Kisame e eu pulamos da cadeira.

Agora era a vez de Deidara ser vitima dos meus olhos fuziladores.

- Oh, uh, oh! Onde vocês encontraram isso? - ele mal nos olhou e sim para o pacotinho que eu tinha em mãos.

- Não, não, não. É nosso. - Kisame tirou a pacote da minha mão e o escondeu atras de si.

- Hei!

- Vamos dividir então. - Deidara sugeiriu sentando-se na mesa. Nos sentamos tambem depois de um olhar desconfiado.

Eu fui a primeira a comer um e o gosto explodiu em minha boca.

- Isto está magnifico. - Kisame comeu um tambem e ele sorriu como um bobo. Deidara foi o próximo e mal comeu um, ja estava no segundo. E então todos nós atacavamos o pobre pacote de salgadinhos.

Dois minutos mais tarde, não havia mais salgadinho para contar história.

Eu tinha um largo sorriso no rosto.

- Acabou. - Deidara murmurou triste.

- É, pois é. - Kisame concordou colocando os pés na mesa - Me perguntou de quem seria este salgadinho.

.

.

.

Hidan nos reuniu na cozinha e estava com um olhar de cólera.

- Quem foi que comeu aqueles salgadinhos? - Itachi franziu o cenho e deu meia volta para a saída. Eu olhei para outro canto. Kisame exibia um sorriso oscilante e Deidara assobiava. - Estou avisando, não quero nem ver quando Kakuzo perceber que...

Dito e feito. O próprio Kakuzo passou pela porta da cozinha com um olhar questionador e dirigiu-se ao armário em que eu havia pego os salgadinhos.

Sem que ninguem percebesse, dei um passo em direção a saida, mas Deidara se virou para me olhar e eu lhe dei um sorriso falso.

- Olha só, o Itachi está me chamando, até mais! - sai pela porta rapidamente antes que o louro formulasse uma frase e tive o previlégio de ouvir Kakuso começar a gritar como um doido e o barulho de vidros se quebrando parecia algo ensurdecedor.

.

.

.

Os dias passavam como minutos e, logo, faltavam apenas 5 para o término do meu prazo.

Depois da primeira semana Itachi ja enxergava as cores, embora tudo ainda fosse um borrão para ele. No término do dia dez, ele me olhou. Digo, olhou mesmo. Deu uma boa analisada desde os pés a cabeça e eu corei.

- Você está corada. - ele disse e eu o mirei surpresa. Itachi se levantou da cama e não precisou estreitar os olhos para me olhar.

- Está me enxergando? - perguntei. Aquele avanço não estava em meus planos.

- As vezes sai de foco, no canto do olho, mas seu rosto é perfeitamente claro para mim agora. - ele soltou um meio sorriso.

Arqueei as sobrancelhas e seus olhos me acompanharam. Agora quem estava sorrindo era eu.

- Sou um prodígio, há. - não me controlei. Estava cansada, mas isso não me impediu de sentir orgulho até que ele transbordasse. - Em menos de um dia sua visão estará perfeita. - continuei. - Não acredito nisso, eu poderia até chutar que terminaria em 20...

Itachi me calou com uma abraço. Entrei em choque por varios segundos, mas escorreguei minhas mãos até suas costas e correspondi ao abraço hesitantemente.

- Obrigado. - ele sussurrou em meu ouvido. - Não sei por que te toquei, mas agora que fiz, obrigado.

- Você não devia reprimir seus sentimentos desse jeito. Minha mãe dizia que se você guardasse tanta coisa dentro de si um dia ia explodir. - eu disse suavemente. Ele não me largou. - Quero dizer, um dia vai acontecer sem que você perceba.

- Como agora. - o Uchiha entendeu, mas mesmo assim, tudo o que fez foi me abraçar mais apertado junto ao seu peito.

E foi assim que Konan nos encontrou.

- Oh, me desculpe, eu não... - ela se calou quando viu que ninguem fez um movimento para se soltar. Os braços dele ao meu redor me davam sensação de segurança e estava confortável assim.

Não sei quando foi que a presença dela não se encontrava mais no quarto, ou sequer sei quando foi que ficou de noite. Nós ficamos abraçados praticamente meio dia e ninguem se mexeu desde então.

Mas eu precisava me mexer, e assim que me desencostei dele, seus braços me abandonaram rapidamente como se nunca estivesse ali.

- Amanha eu venho com a continuação do tratamento, mas vai ser só rotina, ja que você esta enxergando claramente.

- Hn.

Oh, vou ter que arranjar um dicionário _Uchiha's Hn,s._

_- _Até mais então. - ele não disse mais nada e eu sai do seu quarto, fechando a porta logo em seguida.

Suspirei cansada e caminhei lentamente até meu quarto.

.

~x~

Yo!

Teh. Chan: Não sei, acho que to pensando em colocar o Itachi no meio do rolo amoroso da Sakura, você gostaria? Sei lá, ainda tenho que pensar...

cyssauchiha: Thanks, girl! Sério, só achei 2 fics PainSaku e queria colocar mais uma pois adoro este casal tambem hehe Obrigada pela review.

Beijos,

Nih Bittencourt.


	7. Chapter 7

Yo, Minna!

Realmente feliz com seus comentários T.T

Ainda bem que tenho meus caros leitores...

Estou postando cada dia mais rapido, ne? Mas não conte sempre com isso, ok?

Eu tenho realmente muitas coisas para fazer e não posso gastar todo o meu tempo aqui, mããããs

AHH VOCES SÃO 10 CARAS sério, não posso dizer o quão feliz estou pelas reviews u.u

Estou me sentindo agora auhauhauah, mas enfim, aqui vai:

~x~

.

Sakura.

.

Abri os olhos lentamente e me espreguicei na cama. O quarto estava mal iluminado pela luz vacilante de uma vela, mas não me impediu de enxergar uma sombra na beirada da cama. Eu não vi direito quem era, mas usava a capa da Akatsuki. Meus olhos ainda estavam se acostumando e tudo na minha visão estava embaçada.

Abri a boca para tentar falar com a sombra. Quero dizer, deveria ser Tobi ou o louco do Hidan me observando enquanto eu dormia.

Mas uma mão tampou minha boca e o rosto se aproximou do meu.

Assim que vi quem era quase gritei. Oh, meu Kami, o que ele esta fazendo _aqui,_ no meu quarto?

Assim que percebeu que eu não gritaria, sua mão deixou minha boca e deslizou até a curva do meu pescoço.

Olhei-o interrogativamente. Sua outra mão veio até meu rosto e seu polegar acariciou minha bochecha.

- O que pensa que esta fazendo? - sussurrei e os movimentos pararam.

Ele aproximou seu rosto do meu e tentou colar nossos lábios.

Segurei seu peito firme, impedindo-o. Oh, meu Kami, ele tentou me beijar, tentou me beijar _mesmo_.

- Sakura. - um meio sorriso invadiu suas feições e ele pôs uma mecha do meu cabelo rebelde atras da orelha. - Estava velando o seu sono.

- Não foi isso o que eu perguntei. - suspirei, sentando-me na cama. - Que horas são, por que esta me vigiando dormir?

- São quatro da manhã. Estou te vigiando dormir antes que mais alguem o faça.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? - ele aproximou seu rosto perto do meu ouvido.

- Você virou alvo de desejo. - sua voz rouca sussurrou e eu estremeci. - Mas não vou perder para esses bakas. Você vai ser minha.

- Oh, você... - me interrompi quando o senti mordiscando meu pescoço de leve. - Você devia sair daqui.

- Não quero. - respondeu beijando o local onde havia me mordido.

- Daqui a uma hora eu tenho que ver o Itachi e... - arfei quando ele me mordeu para valer no pescoço. - Auch! Por que fez isso?

O rosto dele mostrava toda a sua irritação.

- Ja curou-o. Minha vez de desfrutar da sua presença.

Olhei-o como se fosse louco e coloquei a mão onde ele me mordera. Com certeza ali ficaria roxo.

- Escute. Você não tem nenhum direito sobre mim, ta legal? - empurrei seu peito, mas ele mal se mexeu. - Vá embora antes que eu chame o Kisame.

Ele soltou uma risada.

- Você acha que aquele peixe é páreo para mim?

- Só vá embora. - repeti com a calma contida. A presença dele estava se tornando insuportável. - Você teve _anos _para desfrutar da minha presença. E perdeu. Saia daqui, ou eu mesma faço-o voar por essas paredes.

De um salto, Uchiha Sasuke ja estava de pé.

- Devia permanecer do meu lado. - suas orbes onix me miravam com raiva. - Devia...

- Quem é você para me dizer o que eu deveria fazer ou não? - interrompi com um grito. Joguei as cobertas para o lado e me aproximei para tocar seu peito com um dedo. - Você não manda em mim! Eu lhe amava de verdade e você jogou esse amor no lixo por causa de uma _estúpida_ vingança!

Não vi quando ele fez o movimento, mas apenas senti quando o impacto da sua mão fez cair todo o seu peso na minha bochecha e me fez cambalear para a parede.

Coloquei a mão no ferimento e o olhei com os olhos arregalados.

Sasuke ia dizer alguma coisa quando uma mão se fechou em volta do seu pescoço e o lançou para o chão.

Itachi o olhou com desprezo, mas se aproximou de mim. Sasuke se levantou rapidamente e transpassou o irmão com sua katana. O bushin de Itachi sumiu em um _poof_ e o verdadeiro apareceu atrás de Sasuke com uma kunai em seu pescoço.

Quando vi que Sasuke iria fazer mais um movimento, gritei:

- Parem! - eles permaneceram imóveis, mas Itachi ainda segurava sua kunai no pescoço de Sasuke e este apertava agora sua katana no flanco do outro. - O que estão fazendo? Estão do mesmo lado!

- Mesmo lado? - arfou Sasuke. - Dois não podem querer a mesma coisa!

Franzi o cenho para ele.

- Não fale bobeiras, Sasuke. - olhei e Itachi e percebi que ele olhava o lugar onde Sasuke havia me dado um tapa.

- Você a feriu. - Itachi disse, sua voz borbulhando com algo que não entendi.

Sasuke permaneceu quieto, sem se mexer, mas sem largar a katana.

- Você tirou tudo o que eu mais amo de mim. Não vai tirar mais nada! - Sasuke escorregou como uma sombra do aperto dele e chutou o queixo de Itachi.

A luta continuou enquanto eu arregalava mais e mais os meus olhos. Alguem iria morrer. Por minha causa.

Eu achava inacreditavel, como eles poderiam lutar sério em um lugar apertado como o meu quarto. Houve uma vez que Sasuke tropeço para perto de mim e Itachi se materializou bem na minha frente para chutas as costas dele.

O Sharingan de ambos estavam acionados e estava se tornando quase impossivel enxergar alguma coisa.

Aquilo tinha que ter um fim, ou algo que eu não queria iria acontecer.

- CHEGA! - eles pararam de lutar por um segundo, respirando fundo sem desviar o olhar um do outro. - Parem ja com isso! Eu não quero que ninguem morra!

- Ele merece. - Sasuke apontou Itachi. - Exterminou meu clã e merece morrer da forma mais lenta e dolorosa possível.

- Eu tive os meus motivos. - Itachi o encarou inexpressível. - Mas poupei você. Deveria saber mais sobre seu próprio passado, irmãozinho tolo.

- Não me chame assim.

- Eu disse para pararem.

Eles se calaram.

- Isso vai acabar aqui e agora ou eu vou informar ao Pain.

- Não será necessário, Sakura.

Olhei aflita para a porta do quarto e lá estava o Líder da organização com uma cara de poucos amigos e Konan atras de si.

- Sasuke vá pegar o biju de tres caudas. Agora. - algo na voz de Pain vez com que eu estremecesse e Sasuke sumisse diante de meus olhos. - Seu tratamento terminou Itachi?, não fui avisado que ja podia usar o Sharingan.

Itachi desativou o Sharingan no mesmo instante.

- Eu iria lhe avisar hoje, depois de dar mais uma olhada nele. - os olhos de Pain vieram ao meu encontro quando eu respondi e os pelinhos do meu braço se levantaram. - Terminei o processo em 11 dias, Pain-sama.

Pain assentiu.

- Eu não quero ouvir falar de outra discórdia assim outra vez.

Ninguem disse nada, mas Pain sabia que não seria desobedecido.

- Sakura, há uma missão para você. Pode vir me procurar depois do almoço.

- Hai, Pain-sama. - fiz uma mesura.

- E você, Itachi, quero aqueles pergaminhos que lhe falei.

- Hai.

Pain deu-me uma ultima olhada antes de se virar e sair com Konan ao seu encalço.

Itachi me olhou.

- Ele te machucou em mais algum lugar?

Olhei profundamente em suas orbes negras, mas tudo o que vi foi a fria preocupação em seus olhos.

- Nada de mais... - assegurei. - Ja que está aqui quer finalizar o tratamento?

Ele nao respondeu. Só caminhou até a cama de deitou.

.

.

.

Kisame tinha um sorriso de satisfação em suas feições de tubarão.

- Sabe, ele mereceu. Deve ficar um mês fora, talvez dois para nossa alegria.

- Não zombe disso, Kisame. Aqui pegue essa sacola para mim. - passei-lhe a sacola da feira e Kisame a pegou de bom grado. A vila da Cachoeira estava tão apinhada de pessoas que ninguem os reconheceria.

- Finalmente vamos comer algo que preste, fora os salgadinho do Kakuzo.

- Falando em Kakuzo, o que aconteceu com vocês naquele dia?

- Bom, o Deidara ainda deve estra de cama por que foi atingido várias vezes na cabeça por pratos e Hidan procurou ontem um costureiro para remendar a cabeça, mas o homem entrou em choque e quase teve um ataque cardíaco.

- E você? - perguntei.

- Eu desviei dos garfos e facas com a Samehada e pulei pela janela antes que algo pior me acontecesse. Depois menti a Kakuzo que quem havia comido os salgadinhos dele foi o Zetsu e desde então não os vejo.

- Boa tática. Zatsu deve ter entrado em conflito consigo mesmo depois que Kakuzo perguntou se foi ele mesmo que comeu os salgadinhos.

- Foi exatamente o que aconteceu. - Kisame deu uma gargalhada. - E agora me explique direito o que aconteceu entre você, o Itachi e o Sasuke, para o próprio Pain ter mandado Sasuke para uma missão tão grande.

Expliquei para ele calmamente tudo o que havia acontecido. Kisame havia se tornado um bom amigo e eu até tolerava as mulheres que ele trazia para a organização, embora achasse um ultraje.

- Poxa, então os Uchihas estão disputando por você? - as sobrancelhas dele estavam arqueadas.

- Sasuke sim, mas Itachi... Acho que estava lá somente para me defender.

- Não sei... Por que ele estaria acordado e como saberia que Sasuke tinha te agredido?

- O quarto dele é proximo do meu, deve ter ouvido os gritos.

- Ainda acho que esta faltando alguma coisa...

Eu ia lhe responder algo quando um grito me tirou a atenção e o caos na rua começou. Pessoas gritavam e saiam correndo enquanto uma cobra tamanho familia sibilava e destroia tudo pelo caminho.

- Que diabos é...?

Fomos interrompidos pela cauda enorme que nos pegou de surpresa pela barriga e nos lançou longe.

Kisame aterrissou no chão e ainda foi arrastado mais um pouco, mas eu atravessei paredes e mais paredes de casas e lojas até parar do outro lado da cidade.

Arfei, tentando tirar blocos de concreto de cima de mim e varios habitante da Vila vieram me ajudar.

Quando voltei ao centro dos ataques, Kisame ja atacava a Cobra roxa com sua Samehada.

Estava prestes a ajudá-lo quando uma coisa me fez parar. Atras da Cobra, em um prédio, estava uma pessoa conhecida.

Ele estava totalmente modificado. Kabuto tinha metade das feiçoes de antigamente, mas a outra metade estava monstruosa. Lembrava a própria Cobra, mas tinha os cabelos compridos e pretos. A lingua estava para fora e os olhos amarelos estavam injetados.

É Orochimaru no corpo dele, compreendi aturdida. Então ele não morreu.

~x~

Yo minna!

Petite Hunter: Dude, eu simplesmente adoro uma PoliSakura e os Uchihas desejando o corpitcho dela ja esta no papo hihihi... Obrigada pela review, quero só ver o que vai achar desse aqui ha .

Teh. Chan: Cara eu adoro as fics da Kahli-Hime, ela são perfeitas. E sim, ja li Veneer e aquilo foi o auge da minha inspiração. Dependendo das suas reviews vou ver se coloco um PainXSakuXIta ou sei lá, o que ficar melhor hehe. As suas reviews me alegram tanto que eu decidi postar esse cap mais cedo ^^.

Beijos,

Nih Bittencourt.


	8. Chapter 8

Genteeen, minhas aulas começam hoje, mas vou deixar este capitulo meio curtinho para vocês, mas nao me matem ok?

Posso demorar para postar o proximo cap, mas deixa para lá,

Aqui vai:

~x~

.

Sakura.

.

Kisame pulou para desviar de um jato de veneno que saiu da boca enorme da Cobra roxa e caiu do meu lado. Não estava exatamente machucado, mas me preocupei com ele mesmo assim.

- Você esta bem? - perguntei

- Sim, aquela Cobra não é de nada, mas não entendo o que ela esta fazendo aqui. - e o azulado voltou a luta antes que eu pudesse avisá-lo. Kabuto - Orochimaru, tanto faz - tinha um monstruoso sorriso do prédio detrás aos ataques da Cobra, mas acho que ele não me viu.

Kisame e eu estavamos com a capa da Akatsuki e algumas pessoas nos olhavam abobados. O que estão fazendo aqui?, eram as perguntas dos que assistiam a luta de longe, Estão ajudando-nos?

Na verdade, só estamos pagando na mesma moeda. Pain-sama diz que não podemos nos envolver em lutas de que não sejam de nosso interesse, mas se formos atacados revidamos.

Kisame lutava com a Samehada e a Cobra pareceu que ia parecer diante daquela espada, mas tão logo parecia perder as forças, uma sombra roxa escura a envolveu e ela voltou a atacar Kisame com mais vigor que antes.

Resolvi não ficar parada, mas fui ajudar Kisame em outro lugar. Pulei e aterrissei na frente de Kabuto. Ele riu e o som fez meus pelinho se eriçarem.

- Ora, ora, ora. O que temos aqui? A flor de cerejeira de Konoha? - deu uma pausa e olhou minha capa. - Na Akatsuki. - mais uma risada.

- Ria o quanto pode, logo vai voltar para o inferno de onde veio e dessa vez Kabuto vai se juntar a você. - falei com a voz gélida e novamente uma risada se fez ouvir. Aquela cobra sem-noção estava me tirando do sério. Tudo para ele era motivo de deboche?

- Não pode me matar. - sua voz de gay sibilou para mim. - Sou... _Imortal._

Vi-o fazendo o movimento, mas a pancada veio mais forte do que eu previra. O braço dele se transformou no corpo de uma cobra normal e ele o chicoteou até mim. Meu rosto ficou preso entre o corpo, como se seu braço fosse realmente um chicote e ele trouxe o meu corpo para perto de si, dando um puxão que me fez arrastar no chão até seus pés.

Ele ia fazer mais alguma coisa, mas não dei-lhe a chance. Rapidamente puxei uma kunai do cinto dentro da capa e cortei seu braço, fazendo o soltar meu pescoço enquanto o braço caia no chão e derretia. Saí de perto dele e fiquei em posição de ataque.

Orochimaru uivou de dor, mas um braço normal ja estava no lugar do arrancado.

- Vai se arrepender disso, cadelinha. - ele pulou na minha direção, mas eu me desviei e passei a concentrar chackra nas mãos. Enquanto ele ainda pousava no chão, lancei um soco mirando suas costelas, mas Orochimaru girou e meteu um chute no mesmo movimento. Segurei seu pé e abaixei a mão com força no joelho. No mesmo momento em que ouvi o _crunch_ de algo se quebrando, Orochimaru sumiu com um _puf _e apareceu no prédio seguinte.

Corri até ele, mas ele ja havia feito alguns selos com a mão e abriu a boca. Dela saíram mil cobras e todas ela jorraram na minha direção. Tive tempo de arregalar os olhos antes que todas me acertassem ao mesmo tempo.

Cuspi sangue enquanto meu corpo era intencionado para tras.

O impacto me jogou longe, por cima dos predios, mas consegui parar num dos ultimos na extremidade sul da Vila.

Levantei-me com dificuldade e fiz selos com uma mão. Enquanto tentava voltar para onde Orochimaru estava, pude ver cinco bunshin de mim mesma tentando socar o Sannin das cobras.

Quando o alcancei, visualizei ele explodindo o ultimo bunshin com unhas afiadas cravadas no pescoço.

- Kunoichi tola, ainda tenta me derrotar? - ele sorriu seu sorriso bestial.

- Tentar? - ri, sentindo uma dor no pulmão no ato, mas sem demonstrar minha fraqueza. - Eu _vou_ te matar.

Corri, ignorando todas as dores que sentia e pulei em sua direção, acertando o chão e fazendo-o se esburacar ante meus pés. Pulei para outro prédio assim como Orochimaru.

Novamente ele fez mais uns selos, mas armei uma fileira de socos e chutes mirando seu rosto e abdomem e ele foi forçado a parar para que se desviasse dos meus golpes. Ele abriu uma brecha pela esquerda e foi minha chance. Juntei todo o meu chackra para lhe acertar um soco no rosto.

Peguei-o.

Os olhos dele se reviraram na orbita enquanto sua cabeça se virava totalmente e depois seu corpo foi lançado para tras com toda a força. Ele atravessou muitos prédios e adentrou a floresta que rodeava a Vila. Deu para ver quando ele parou na ultima arvore e ainda a rachou, levantando a poeira por onde tinha sido arrastado, fazendo uma trilha em linha resta desde onde eu estava.

Dei um sorriso, começando a caminhar para perto dele quando um aperto em meu braço me fez parar. Olhei para trás e vi Kisame.

- Isso foi ótimo, Sakura, mas temos que ir agora. - olhei interrogativamente para ele.

- Por que, aconteceu alguma coisa? - Kisame havia matado a Cobra, cortando ela ao meio com um golpe de sua Samehada e as pessoas estavam tensas nas ruas.

- Sim. - ele apontou para baixo e meu mundo desabou.

Era Naruto, com Sai e Yamato e mais o time de Ino e Asuma.

Voltei a olhar Kisame sentido meu estomago embrulhar até doer mais que meus ferimentos.

- Entende agora? - Kisame suspirou e deu mais uma olhada nos times. Eles saíram correndo em direção a floresta, onde estava Orochimaru. - Consegue andar?

Não, tentei dizer-lhe, mas parecia que algo perfurava meu pulmão e estava dificil até de respirar.

Balancei a cabeça lentamente. Enquanto lutava, os machucados causados não passavam de uma pequena ardencia e não me impediram de mandar Orochimaru longe com um soco. Agora eu mal andava, quanto mais falar.

Kisame me pegou no colo com um movimento rápido e me controlei para não arfar.

- Que droga, Sakura, mal vi com quem você lutava. - Kisame resmungou enquanto pulava de predio em predio e corria para a floresta, certificando-se de passar longe do local onde estava Orochimaru e o som da batalha podia-se ouvir mesmo ao longe.

- Orochimaru. - respondi com um sussurro doído. - Acha que ele vai contar ao... Ao Naruto?

- Não tenho dúvidas, Orochimaru poderia fazer qualquer coisa que enfraqueça seus inimigos.

Fechei os olhos e me permeti cochilar por um breve momento nos braços de Kisame, sabendo que o horário do almoço havia acabado e que assim que eu chegasse na sede Organização teria que falar com Pain imediatamente.

.

~x~

Yo minna!

cyssauchiha: Vou por ItaSaku sim, mas o casal principal vai prevalecer... Eu estava pensando em fazer ela ficar com o Sasuke tambem, mas acho que ia dar muita suruba aushaushaushaush brinks, mas a Konan ta estranha por que... NAO VOU FALAR! sou má e tenho plena consciencia, obrigada u.u aushaushsau Beijos e até o cap 9

CamilaSF: Não precisa se desculpar, eu gosto de ler reviews grandes ^^ Não tem problema ficar sem comentar, desde que esteja acompanhando... Quanto ao Sasuke, não sei... Me veio na cabeça fazer ele de papel de vilão, acho que por que nunca gostei dele de verdade, mas tenho fics sobre ele o.õ Tambem adoro PoliSakura LOL e to louca para ver o que você vai comentar agora depois que viu esta batalha ai hehe acho que não sou muito boa para descrever ação, mas ta valendo \o/ Até o cap 9!

Paloma: Obrigada pela review e a dica, mas fica dificil postar a cada novo dia sabe? E quando vem o bloqueio de imaginação é pior... E quando vejo que outras fics minha não tem nenhum comentário é pior ainda T.T mas beijos e espero que tenha gostado desse cap ^^

Petite Hunter: Eu sei, mas eu sou má mesmo kukukukukukuku (isso te lembra alguem e.e?) Nossa, valeu... Eu tenho uma fic em outra conta que teve bastantes comentários e ela me deixou bastante feliz - é uma fic GaaSaku Recuperando o Amor, mas aconteceu uns problemas e eu tive que abandonar minha conta... Mas enfim, odeio ODEIO as fics em que os autores escrevem errado... Sei que tem alguns erros nas minhas fics, mas nada comparado as palavras que você citou, pelo amor de Kami ne? Paixão platonica pelo Itachi, quem nunca \o/ aushaushausha To tentando fazer ela se aproximar mais do Pain, mas fica dificil, por que ne... Ele só é o Lider da Organização Akatsuki, o garoto mal-amado que não tem mais sentimentos nenhum, que é inflexivel, que só manda e nunca recebeu ordens, que nunca se sentiu atraido por ninguem (que resiste as investidas de Konan ASUHAUSHAUSHUASHAUS) e que não sabe lidar com o sentimento chamado AMOR, mas sim, estou tentando, tenho que ir aos poucos e talves fazer rolar alguma coisa com o Itachi no meio disso, sei lá... Nossa agora sei como a CamisaSF se sentiu quando escreveu aquele coment enorme, sorry por isso o.o

Teh. Chan: Nós nos animamos LOL aushaushaushaush Claro u.u, é realmente uma benção você estar na sua casa lendo fics do que na rua fazendo sabe-se lá o que kkkkk "Itachi brotou e botou ele na linha" ashasuhaushaus ri muito com sua review... Quem, pelos sete infernos, trabalha sabado? Espero que tenha gostado desse cap, Teh ^^

Beijos,

Nih Bittencourt.


	9. Chapter 9

Mano, acho que vou conceder alguns desejos hoje auhauhauahua

Vou tentar postar antes de ir para a escola e depois que eu voltar,

mas é dificil por que eu estudo a tarde (eu sei, é o capeta -.-)

Mas, enfim, podem ler:

~x~

.

Deidara

.

Eu estava com fome.

Kami, eu estava _morrendo_ de fome.

Ninguem aqui comprava comida de verdade depois que o Orochimaru saiu e o Kisame saia de vez em quando e trazia peixe cru. Eca. Ja tive overdose de tanto comer peixe _cru_.

Enfim. Eu estava na cozinha, _morrendo de fome, _quando o Itachi apareceu lá com o olhar meio fora de foco.

- Eh. Parece que a Sakura não conseguiu resolver o seu problema, então. - eu disse com um sorrisinho e Itachi focou seus olhos _sharinganzados _em mim. Resolvi calar a boca.

Por um tempo.

- O que esta fazendo aqui?

- Hn.

Ok, eu devia saber que uma conversa com Itachi se basearia em seus "hn"s

Rolei os olhos, sentindo vontade de explodir alguma coisa. Se Zetsu estivesse ali, até que serviria bem para o papel.

- Sabe, o Kisame e a Sakura saíram para fazer compras na Vila da Cachoeira e não voltaram até agora.

Os olhos de Itachi continuavam a olhá-lo sem expressão e então retesou o corpo, como se um choque o transpassasse. Eu hein.

De repente, Konan apareceu na cozinha tambem e olhou aturdida para Itachi. Depois me olhou. O que diabos ele esta fazendo?, seus olhos perguntaram e eu encolhi os ombros. Sei lá, mano.

.

Kisame

.

Eu estava me preocupando de verdade com a kunoichi.

Sakura desmaiou quando saí da Vila, mas quando ela começou a murmurar o nome do jinchuuriki de nove caudas percebi que ela estava apenas dormindo.

Não tenho idéia de como vou explicar ao Pain o que aconteceu hoje e Deidara ia morrer quando visse que tínhamos deixado a comida.

Eu estava me aproximando da sede.

Assim que irrompi pelo portal, fui cercado por tres pessoas.

Deidara, Itachi e Konan.

Itachi olhava Sakura desacordada em meus braços e os outros dois olhavam de mim para o rosada com os olhos arregalados.

Eu ia dizer algo estúpido como "vocês estão parecendo peixes com os olhos desse jeito", quando Itachi, sem falar nada esticou os braços para que eu passasse a Haruno para ele.

Olhei-o de cima a baixo, antes de entregá-la. Ele a pôs junto ao peito e ela se remexeu de leve.

- Naruto-baka. - murmurou.

Itachi a olhava sem demonstrar nada, mas ele falou comigo.

- O que houve?

A voz dele poderia congelar o Sol.

- Orochimaru. - e como se isso bastasse, Itachi me deu as costas e passou a andar em direção aos quartos. - Hei, espera. - ela parou de andar, mas não se virou. - Ela esta machucada. Machucada de verdade. Acho que quebrou um ou dois ossos e deve ter veneno em alguns dos ferimentos dela. Você sabe como é aquela cobra.

- E o que você sugere?

- Temos que agir rápido, eu só passei aqui para avisar ao Pain...

- O que? - cortou a voz do Líder-sama, aparecendo na frente de Itachi e tambem observando Sakura.

- Que acho que devemos levá-la para Konoha.

.

Sakura

.

Abri os olhos lentamente e a primeira coisa que vi foi...

Pain-sama.

Arregalei os olhos imediatamente e fiz um movimento que doeu. Minhas costas doeram como se alguem estivesse enfiando um faca em mim e eu arfei.

Me retraí de leve, e quando fui olhar para Kisame - que é quem deveria estar me segurando - me deparei com Uchiha Itachi.

Mas o que, pelos sete infernos, eles estavam fazendo aqui e comigo?

Pain falou, me observando assim como Itachi:

- Eu acho que você deveria fazer isso rápido então.

- Mas você não acha que ela poderia desertar? - a voz de Deidara veio de longe.

- Não.

Houve um suspiro atras de mim e ouvi a voz de Kisame:

- Então me entregue ela de volta, Itachi, que eu faço isso.

Itachi firmou os pés.

- Eu faço. - a voz dele fez com que eu estremecesse.

Tentei abrir a boca e argumentar, mas descobri que estava sem voz. Fechei-a no mesmo instante.

- Bom, se é assim...

Kisame foi interrompido por um som de portas sendo chutadas e eu congelei quando ouvi a próxima voz.

- O que você fez dessa vez?!

Itachi finalmente se virou para as pessoas atras de si e eu vi Konan, Deidara e Kisame e, bem... O dono da voz, é claro.

Sasuke jogou o corpo do homem desmaiado no chão e Kakuzo - da onde esse homem surgiu, Kami? - pegou-o e levou-o embora.

Os olhos de Sasuke brilhavam com o Sharingan e, quando olhei Itachi, os dele brilhavam da mesma forma.

Ah, de novo não.

- Mato os dois se começarem com isso outra vez. - Pain-sama disse, ficando ao lado de Itachi.

Enquanto o olhava, percebi que minha visão estava começando a ficar embaçada. Senti uma sensação gélida em minha pele.

Exasperada, puxei o manto de Itachi e ele me olhou com o Sharingan desativado.

Juntei todas as minhas forças e meu pulmão pareceu se comprimir dentro do peito.

- I-tachi... Me leve agora para Tsuna... - não terminei, pois o mundo girou e tudo ficou negro.

.

Tsunade

.

Depois de alguns dias, nem a porta mais estava em seu local devido. Ela jazia em algum canto do meu escritório, assim como minha mesa, papeis, o armário e tudo mais que eu havia destruido, botado fogo, ou simplesmente encharcado com minhas lágrimas.

Então, quando o ANBU chegou em minha sala, eu estava sentada em minha cadeira e observando a janela sem nenhuma expressão na face. Ela iria ser meu próximo alvo.

- Godaime. - ele estava ofegante - Aconteceu... - ergui a mão.

- Não me interessa. - interrompi com voz de tédio.

Ele não parou de falar.

- É a sua aprendiz, Godaime.

E, como eu disse, a janela virou minha vitima. Pulei por ela, sentindo o vidro se estilhaçar durante a minha passagem, mas os cacos só chegaram ao chão depois de mim.

Corri com toda a minha velocidade e arregalei meus olhos quando cheguei a entrada do portão principal de Konoha.

La estavam os irmãos Uchiha, com o mais velho segurando Sakura desacordada nos braços e o mais novo olhando os dois com ódio.

Estavam cercados por um esquadrão ANBU, mas eu os afastei com um aceno de mão.

- O que aconteceu? - retomei a minha posição de Hokage e ignorei o fato de Sakura estar com a capa da Akatsuki. Sim, eu sabia, mas nao quer dizer que encarar o fato tornava as coisas melhores.

- Orochimaru. - respondeu Itachi simplesmente.

- Traga-a até o hospital.

O trajeto não durou menos que um segundo. É, eu estava preocupada com o fato de ter dois Uchihas traidores nde volta a vila natal, mas estava mais preocupada com Sakura.

Itachi a depositou em cima de uma maca e a observou durante dois segundos antes de me olhar. Sasuke não parecia dizer nada, então quem falou foi Itachi.

- Não tente forçá-la a ficar. - avisou com sua voz de iceberg - Ela se juntou a nós forçadamente e se desertar vai ser caçada e morta.

Assenti.

- Agora saiam. - ordenei. Itachi não saiu.

.

.

.

Meia hora depois, Sakura ressonava na maca, sem nenhum ferimento a mostra, com seus ossos reconstituídos e no lugar e o veneno de Orochimaru tirado a tempo de não alcançar seu coração.

Sasuke havia ido dar uma volta no Distrito Uchiha e mandei alguns ANBU vigiarem-no.

Itachi não desviou os olhos da rosada nem por um segundo e quando eu havia terminado disse que iria partir imediatamente. Ele depositou a capa da Akatsuki em cima dela.

- Faça-a vir me visitar. - pedi. Itachi não respondeu nada.

Ele estava de costas para mim, mas vi quando sua mão passeou pelo braço da minha ex-aprendiz e sorri com isso. Itachi a pegou no colo e sumiu pela janela.

Eu estava mais conformada agora que sabia que Sakura estava bem e em boas mãos. Literalmente

.

.

~x~

Yo minna! Wou, quantas visões diferentes, não?

Petite Hunter: Não, eu quis dizer que o meu coment para você foi grande ahuahauha Cara, eu tento escrever muito, mas fica dificil quando você tem horarios para cumprir -.- Cara, você nao precisa ser uma iludida, se pedir eu coloco LOL É, é hentai sim que a gente fala em anime/manga e bem... Foi por preucaução, mas acho que SIM! Acho que vai rolar algumas coisas mórbidas por ai. Não sou de escrever muito isso não (nunca escrevi) mas tem uma primeira vez para tudo ne... Mano, os Uchiha dando piti por causa do Kisame chegando com a Sakura sem consciencia ja tava no script antes de postar a fic aqui auahuahauhauah O pau da barraca vai quebrar pro Kisame e acho que ALGUEM vai apanhar muito no próximo cap ahauehauehuaheuahe Beijinhos

Teh. Chan: Orobicha auahauhauhauahua Cara, e eu achava engraçado chamar ele de Orochimala .-. Velho eu nunca gostei do Kabuto, aquele papo de ter repetido o exame e tals e que 7 era o numero da sorte e ele ia finalmente passar era tudo uma farsa e eu sabia desde o inicio ò.ó Então sobre a Konan, tem algo mais profundo que uma ciumeira sabe? hehehe Eu estudo de tarde D: Então, o Sasuke é (cara, juro que eu ia escrever sobrinho depois de Sasuke, mas deixa em OFF º0º) aprendiz do Orochimaru, então é óbvio que ele é outra mala sem alça. Mas vou fazer ele dar mais dessas palhaçadas pelo direito pelo corpitcho da Sakura muahauahauahauha (engasga com a tentativa de risada maligna .-.)

Beijos,

Nih Bittencourt.


	10. Chapter 10

Eu comecei a escrever esse cap sete e meia da manha,

então não me matem por erros ok?

~x~

.

Sakura.

.

Meus olhos pareciam colados e fiquei tentada a voltar a dormir, mas eu precisava abrí-los, precisava saber o que estava acontecendo.

Quer dizer, eu me lembrava de ter implorado ao Itachi para ser levada a Tsunade, antes de apagar, mas não significa que eles tenham atendido o meu pedido.

Ou significava, ja que eu não estava sentindo dores no corpo e nem no meu interior.

Então abri os olhos e me surpreendi ao ver o dono do Rinnegan sentado em seu trono, na minha frente. Percebi, como antes, que estava no colo de Itachi e estava tão confortável quanto estar na cama que nem notei a diferença.

Pain tinha um olhar sério e quando olhei Itachi ele sustentava o mesmo olhar.

- Oe. Aconteceu alguma coisa? - perguntei, surpreendendo a mim mesma com minha voz alta e clara.

- Itachi e Sasuke te levaram a Konoha e a entregaram aos cuidados da quinta Hokage. - Pain respondeu, apoiando os braços nos joelhos e cruzando os dedos na frente do rosto.

- Pode me deixar no chão? - perguntei ao moreno e ele nada disse, mas foi só depois de uma leve hesitação que ele me abaixou a pude firmar minhas pernas no chão. Elas não fraquejaram e eu me regojizei internamente, mas tentei me concentrar na critica situação a minha frente. - Então os dois me levaram.

Pain assentiu e nada disse. Olhei em volta. Éramos só nós tres na sala.

- E cadê o Sasuke? - perguntei. Pain trocou um olhar significativo com Itachi antes de voltar a me olhar.

- Sasuke esta mantido preso em Konoha.

Franzi o cenho. O que ele tinha feito daquela vez?

- O que ele fez?

- Ele tentou matar a assistente do hospital, Yamanaka Ino, e o líder do esquadrão classe Alpha ANBU, Nara Shikamaru. - me retraí diante dos nomes pronunciados

Meu coração deu um salto no peito e, pelo silencio na sala, eu podia ouvir minhas próprias batidas frenéticas.

- Alguém morreu? - temi pela resposta quando Pain demorou para falar.

- Não, mas a Yamanaka teve os pulsos quebrados e Nara está no Controle ANBU. Estão tentando fazê-lo acreditar que não está mais no Tsukiyomi de Sasuke.

Certo. Entendi que Shikamaru pensava que ainda estava naquele mundo de tortura que Itachi e Sasuke usam, mas como Ino tinha saído praticamente ilesa eu não entendia.

- Como foi que ela conseguiu sobreviver?

A sombra de um sorriso passou pelo rosto de Pain, e pensei que ele realmente ia sorrir. Mas não. Ele continuou com sua expressão de seriedade.

- Ela o fez parar com palavras até que um esquadrão ANBU chegasse e o parasse.

- Palavras? - eu mesma quase sorri, imaginando Ino tentando seduzir Sasuke com palavras.

- Ela usou seu nome.

Olhei Pain, a vontade de sorrir sendo mandada embora num piscar de olhos.

- Mas vamos nos concentrar no mais importante. - ele continuou e eu pisquei. Então ele considerava que Sasuke preso era menos importante que eu? Oh, oh, oh. Senti vontade de rir novamente e de corar ao mesmo tempo. - Você será minha mais nova Rastreadora.

Uma crise histérica de riso realmente escapou por entre meus labios durante dois segundos e eu tratei de fechar a boca.

_O que?_

- O que?

- Itachi o era, quando eu o mandava em missões tambem. - Pain disse. - Agora você é. Conseguiu abater Orochimaru, mesmo estando envenenada. Isso é o bastante para mim.

Olhei-o sem crer.

- Você vai ser mandada junto com Deidara para o Rastreamento e ele será seu mais novo parceiro. - era muita informação para minha cabeça.

Deidara? Que diabos eu tinha haver com ele?

Assenti, sentindo-me uma estúpida abobalhada. Ordens são ordens.

- Você esta liberada, mas Itachi fica. - continuou o ruivo.

Me virei, derrotada, para ir embora e na porta, olhei para tras, pegando o momento em que Pain e Itachi viravam a cabeça para deixar de me observar.

.

.

.

Kisame havia me avisado sobre este dia em especial, mas as explosões só ficaram menos intensas depois do quinto dia, quando Itachi soube onde e como estava seu objeto perdido.

A cozinha... Não existia mais cozinha. Zetsu parecia uma empregada, andando para lá e para cá, concertando, varrendo e passando pano no chão. Hidan achara um jeito de costurar a cabeça queimada novamente sem Kakuzo, mas quando falavam com ele sua cabeça pendia para a esquerda e era nojento observar. Kisame ainda procurava suas revistas sabe-se lá de que e eu desconfiava que elas tambem deixaram de existir. Ninguem saiu impune da ira de Deidara.

Até umas roupas novissimas minha, que Konan havia comprado em não sei onde, haviam sido despedaçadas e agora se viam pedaços de pano voando pelos salões. Kakuzo se descontrolou quando ficou sabendo o preço que iria ficar a cozinha e o quarto de Deidara, e pior ainda quando soube que seu dinheiro tambem havia sido chamuscado até virar pó.

Itachi (essa foi a pior parte), casualmente, me perguntou se eu vira seu chapéu de palha da Akatsuki e eu respondi (tremendo, com tique no olho esquerdo, gaguejando e morrendo de medo) onde seu chapéu estava (ou onde eu pensava que _ainda _estava).

No sexto dia, a cozinha ja estava melhor e, depois de muitas reclamações de Kisame, Kakuzo havia feito uma sala, com sofás e TV. Hidan, Kakuzo, Zetsu, Kisame, Konan (que havia ficado bem p*** com a noticia das roupas que tinha me dado e agora queria tirar satisfações), 3 do grupo Hebi (que eu havia tentado evitar desde que vira Sasuke), Itachi e eu estavamos todos reunidos na "sala".

Deidara chegou alguns minutos depois de Konan e ja foi acertado por uma Samehada, uma foice e uma onda de origamis.

Consegui impedí-los de matar o louro, mas nem eu resisti a dar um ultimo soco em seu rosto. Ele havia chego com uma expressão triste e agora quase não se via mais os seus olhos. Certo, estou brincando, mas mesmo assim tinha que fazer esforço para olhá-lo e não rir.

- Olha só, ninguem queria ter te machucado, assim como você não queria ter nos ferido sentimentalmente. - Kisame fez som de descaso e eu lhe lancei um olhar mortal antes de continuar. - Sério, mas você não pode continuar assim, Deidei-chan.

Seus olhinhos azuis brilharam.

- Maz hoge é o dia em gue dos conhecebos. (mas hoje é o dia em que nos conhecemos) - Deidara tentou falar, com sua voz estranha pelo soco que recebeu no nariz de Kakuzo. Ele até levou uma cabeçada de Hidan, depois do cinzento bater nele com a foice.

Deidara estava falando de Sasori, mas ele não tinha o direito de explodir tudo o que via pela frente só por que o Akasuna não estava mais em Terra.

Parte da culpa era minha e lá estava eu, consolando-o depois de lhe dar um soco.

- Ja passou, ja passou. - assegurei-lhe. Ele me abraçou. Ele ficava uma gracinha depois que sua raiva passasse. Kisame disse que era sempre assim: Deidara tinha um ataque de loucura cinco dias antes dO DIA e então ficava frouxo e carente. - Isso nao vai mais acontecer, né?

Ele negou com a cabeça.

- _Tcheh._ - Kisame soltou, rolando os olhos. - Ele só esta aproveitando da situação.

- E como fica o meu óculos? - perguntou a ruiva do grupo Hebi. Desculpa a boca suje, mas para mim ela era uma vaca, a tal de Karin.

Ainda bem que Deiadra o explodiu, pensei, enquanto dava um sorriso falso a ruiva.

- Você fica mais bonita sem eles.

Ela tinha o olhar meio fora de foco, mas sorriu, pomposa.

- Sério?

Encolhi os ombros.

- Pior que tá não fica. (DEDICADO AO TIRIRICA) - eu disse e a sala explodiu em risadas. Só os mais reservados, como Itachi e o tal de Juugo não riram, mas até Konan soltou um risinho.

A vaca ficou vermelha e me olhou com raiva.

- Se Deidara tivesse explodido sua cara até daria para disfarçar, Karin. - riu o companheiro de time dela, Suigetsu, no embalo e todos riram novamente.

Kisame estava abrindo a boca para falar quando a porta da sala se abriu com um estrondo e Pain irrompeu de lá com um olhar assustador.

- Deidara. Sakura. Comigo. Agora. - ele falou pausadamente, me causando o costumeiro arrepio na espinha. Me levantei, soltando-me de Deidara, e nós dois seguimos o Líder-sama para fora da sala sob o silencio dos Akatsukis.

.

.

.

- Eu o quero em menos de duas semanas. - Pain ditou. - Ele é de Konoha.

Fechei os olhos, tensa, mas os abri novamente quando o Líder voltou a falar.

- Deidara, pode ir. Sakura vai passar a continuação da missão quando estiverem prestes a partir, ou seja, amanha.

O loiro assentiu e sumiu pela porta. Olhei temerosamente para Pain quando ele se levantou e caminhou até perto de mim.

- É Hyuuga Neji o nome dele. Creio que o conhece. - Pain baixou a voz, como se alguem se atrevesse a escutar atras de suas portas e eu tremi.

- Conheço. - eu não tinha nada com ele, mas tampouco queria-lhe mal. Saber que eu deveria voltar a Konoha, tendo estado lá poucos dias antes para ser salva da morte, para então poder raptar um shinobi para a Akatsuki me deixava mal.

- Traga-o vivo, morto não me serve. Não dê-lhe opção. - avisou o ruivo. - Ou entra na Akatsuki ou entra. - ele fez uma pausa e me olhou estranhamente. - Não fraqueje.

- Não fraquejarei. - concordei, olhando qualquer ponto em seu ombro.

- Olhe para mim quando for falar. - ordenou e eu o olhei, jogando-lhe toda a culpa que eu podia, mas sem transmitir nada pela voz e correr o risco de ser morta.

- Não fraquejarei. - repeti sibilando.

- Ótimo. - Pain virou-se para sentar novamente em seu trono, mas parou no ato e continuou a me olhar daquela maneira estranha. Olhar de quem analisa.

- Quer algo mais, Líder-sama? - perguntei, sentindo-me tonta por aquele olhar.

Ele estancou. Eu vi e ouvi isso acontecer. Sua respiração parou subitamente e seu corpo se petreficou. Mas isso foi só durante meio segundo. Depois ele apenas me olhou sem dizer nada levantou sua mão até que ela encontrasse meu rosto.

.

Pain (oooooooooh *0* LOL)

.

Minha mão criou vida própria e quando vi, ja havia tocado-lhe no rosto. Sua pele alva entrou em contraste com minha mão calejada, mas eu gostei. Não queria ter lhe tocado, mas agora que ja havia feito, o que fazer?

Aproximei meu corpo do dela, mas me fiz parar quando ela ficou tensa, então somente passei a aproximar minha boca de seu ouvido.

- Sim, mas isso é tudo que você pode me dar por enquanto. - me afastei para observar seus labios se abrindo lentamente em sinal de confusão.

.

Sakura

.

E então ele sumiu.

.

.

~x~

Yo minna!

Petite Hunter: Cara eu rio cada vez que leio suas reviews auhauhauhauah Sério, ja li milhares assim, mas não tenho nem idéia de como colocar isso aqui... Me diz uma coisa, vc prefere a nossa querida Sakura-todos-desejam-o-meu-corpo com o Itachi ou com o Pain (ou com o Sasuke-emo?) Dependendo da sua resposta eu vou ver com ela vai cavalgar ("cavalgar" deixa em off auhauhauahuahuaha) primeiro ou só com aquela pessoa auhauhauahuah wow wow

Teh. Chan: Vamos fazer o seguinte: O ITACHI É SÓ MEU E NINGUEM TIRA Ò.Ó ahauhauahuahauhauah brinks, pode ficar... Então, para os pitis do Sasuke tudo tem consequencia, não? E tipo eu quero colocar aqui o Pain dando uma de macho Alpha com a Sakura e deixando bem claro a quem ela pertence, sacas? O Sasuke vai ter que ficar bolado no cantinho auhauhauhaua. Então, se quiser algum final trágico para o Sasuke, é só colocar na review, e talvez eu ponha mais para frente. Ou qualquer outra pessoa... ^.~

PARA TODOS OS LEITORES: Se alguem mais quiser mais um na fila pelo corpo da Sakura pode colocar sua review e se compatir com minha história eu coloco ahuahuahau

Aguardando suas reviews.

Beijos,

Nih Bittencourt.


	11. Chapter 11

Mano, as reviews me animaram, mas mesmo assim eu vou demorar

um pouco para a atualização de Loves and Enemys (o bloqueio veio na

melhor parte, eu sei D:)

Mas, enfim, Like Pain para vocês:

~x~

.

Sakura

.

O meu corpo inteiro estava formigando quando passei direto pela sala para ir ao meu quarto. Kisame chegou a me chamar, mas não se importou o suficiente para vir atras. Quando deitei na cama e tentei fechar os olhos, foi quando o lado esquerdo do colchão afundou com o peso.

Abri os olhos lentamente para encarar Itachi. O moreno só ficou lá parado, olhando para mim.

- Veio velar meu sono igual ao Sasuke? - me arrependi da pergunta assim que a fiz. Itachi não desviou seus olhos do meu e eu me senti culpada.

- Não vim velar seu sono igual ao meu irmãozinho tolo. [N/A: "Foolish Litlte Brother"! auhauahuahauhau *deixa em off*] - de alguma maneira, aquelas palavras fizeram meu coração se afundar no peito.

Dizem que quando uma pessoa é machucada sentimentalmente, a primeira defesa é o ataque. Estou me controlando nesse momento para não fazer nada estúpido.

- E o que você quer? - novamente desejei que pudesse voltar no tempo e não ter proferido as palavras. Foi assim que Pain, heh, bem...

Itachi, por sua vez, não vacilou.

- Você pareceu abalada quando saiu da sala do Pain.

É, pensei irônica, aquele cara que se diz frio e sem sentimento tinha me tocado no rosto e dito que não queria nada de mim por enquanto. A Itachi respondi apenas:

- Hn.

- Ele deve ter lhe dado sua primeira missão.

Permaneci quieta.

- Saiba que ele esta fazendo isso para te testar. - Itachi finalmente desviou seus olhos do meu para olhar para minha suite. Algo me diz que esta revivendo o passado.

- Han. - eu não sabia o que dizer. Se aquilo era um teste eu iria executá-lo com júbilo e ponto. Mesmo sendo alguem de Konoha, o lugar de onde tinha acabado de ser salva. A vida era injusta mesmo. - Não vou falhar.

- Isso é tudo. Boa noite. - ele se levantou e, sem pensar, agarrei sua mão para que parasse.

- Espera! Dorme comigo.

.

Pain

.

Eu havia tocado-a, tocado-a de verdade e agora eu anseiava por mais. Perceber isso me deixou com uma comichão na mão. Eu havia tocado-a superficialmente, mas isso foi necessário para saber que sua pele marfim era sedosa.

Deitado na cama, levantei os braços para o teto e contornei as curvas de uma Sakura invisivel. Eu não queria tê-la mandado àquela missão, principalmente com Deidara - uma raiva me dominou quando vi os dois abraçados na nova "sala" - para buscar Hyuuga Neji. É claro, eu precisava dele e de suas habilidades.

Mas eu queria que ela ficasse por perto. Tocável. Queria poder vê-la, mesmo que não pudesse tocá-la - minha mão formigou.

- Maldição!

Desci as mãos que estavam no ar e elas caíram do lado do meu corpo.

Maldita garota que me faz ter pensamentos sujos quando vejo-a; maldita garota que me faz ter sonhos e pesadelos com ela; maldita seja Haruno Sakura.

Maldita que esta corroendo meu coração de pedra aos poucos.

.

Sakura

.

A sobrancelha do moreno se ergueu em um claro sinal de confusão enquanto eu corava.

Soltei seu pulso rapidamente, mas Itachi não se moveu. Ele parecia ter entrado no mesmo estado de choque que eu.

_Eu quero abrir um buraco e me esconder nele, Kami!_

- Di-digo... Boa-boa n-n-n-noite! - eu poderia ser a imagem perfeita de Hinata nesse momento.

_Oh, meu Kami, desculpe o palavriado, mas vai se danar. Não podia ter mantido a minha boca fechada? Não podia ter preparado qualquer outro tipo de piadinha sem graça comigo? Maldito seja você e seu destino miserável._

Itachi deixou-se cair na cama. Oh, não, vá embora. Ele abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas eu o interrompi:

- Oh, eu não estava tentando dizer dormir _desse jeito._ - ótimo, não gaguejei, mas eu só queria que ele fosse embora logo para eu poder dormir culpada e com vontade de morrer. - Eu quis dizer...

Eu mesma me interrompi quando Itachi se levantou e tirou a capa da Akatsuki. Ele só usava uma camiseta negra e a calça da mesma cor. Tirou a bandana com a Folha de Konoha riscada - isso me lembrou na hora que eu ainda não tinha riscado a minha bandana, mas foi um pensamento pequeno em uma hora complicada, que eu não me lembraria mais tarde com certeza. Tirou as bandagens brancas da perna esquerda e depois tirou a camiseta.

Tá, não que eu já não tivesse visto Itachi sem camisa, mas foi em uma situação diferente. Agora imagine como eu estava me sentindo, acompanhando todos os seus movimentos, observando os contornos de seus músculos do abdomem e quase babando.

Deixou os sapatos por ultimo e me olhou.

Oh, meu Kami. Sei que te insultei agora pouco, mas obrigada. Eu estou no céu. Ou provavelmente vou para o inferno depois disso.

Eu não estava pensando direito, mas admito que, novamente, meu coração se afundou no peito quanto ao que veio a seguir.

Ta, ele praticamente fazer um strip na minha frente me deixou com o pensamento lerdo, mas me animou de uma maneira chocante. Porém, quando ele caminhou para a cama, deitou-se de costas para mim e me ofereceu meu cobertor, a amargura me dominou.

Desgraçado, pensei enquanto aceitava de bom grado o pedaço de pano, esta fazendo de propósito.

Mas dois podiam jogar o mesmo jogo.

Tambem fiquei de costas para ele e, no movimento, fiz com que todas as partes do meu corpo se encostassem no dele.

Senti o corpo de Itachi ficar tenso e ri internamente.

Um ponto para Sakura.

.

~x~

Yo minna!

Petite Hunter: Mano, eu pretendo deixar o Sasuke bem afastado por enquanto, por que quero fazer as coisas pegarem fogo na Akatsuki (muahuahauahuahuahauhauah *engasga* cof cof). Enfim, mas o que o Pain fez foi linds né gente, agora que ele ta começando a perceber o que ele sente, heeein? É, tadinho do Deidei-chan, o Sasori morreu e agora ele ficou tãaaaao sozinho (Chega mais leu loiro do pecado ahauhauahuahuaha) Mas na moral, Neji, não sei da onde, diabos, eu tirei isso, só que achei que ia ficar muito loooouco se fosse ele auhahauhauah. Bem, mas o Pain, vamos combinar que ele tem que ir com calma ne? Mole, ja chega na Sakura joga ela na cama e fala que vão ter um sexo selvagem com direito a musica I GOT THE POWER XD auhauhauahuahuaha Beijos (que isso, eu AMOO reviews grandes/ curtas tambem, desde que sejam reviews auhauahuaha)

Teh. Chan: Não quer um final tragico pro Sasuke, hein? Não tem problema LOL só falar uma pessoa que você odeia no anime _et voilá!_ Só falar :). Cara eu mandei, vc ainda nao recebeu? Mas, man, nem preciso mandar, tem lá nas minhas fics, é Sakura's Horror Adventure... É meio engraçadinho hehe, sei lá, acho que vc ja deve ter visto e não foi por que não gostou da sinopse, é normal D: mas da só uma olhadinha lá, o primeiro cap é um trailer, então é curtinho... Se vc nao gostar não precisa nem ler o cap 2 auhauhauah Voltandoooo: velho, eu nem pensei no que a Ino disse, mas tinha que ser algo para abalar o Sasuke, então ela só pronunciou o nome dela em algum momento em que nao se lembra (auahuah) e o Sasuke ficou tipo paralizado... Deve ter dito algo como: Você nao pode fazer isso comigo, Sasuke-kun, eu ia ser madrinha de casamento da Sakura com o Naruto! QUalquer bobagem assim ahuauahuahuaha É a Ino, né. Beijos.

Beijos,

Nih Bittencourt.


	12. Chapter 12

Yo galerinha, hoje é sabado,

e Like Pain tem um novo cap

de presente para vocês hehe. Ta curtinho, mas ta valendo.

~x~

.

Sakura.

.

Eu não dormi. Cheguei a cochilar, mas acordei em breve.

Ja deviam ser quase tres horas da manha quando Itachi se moveu de leve e quase arrancou todo o meu cobertor.

Me virei para ele e o moreno estava de frente para mim. O que quer que eu estava pensando em fazer - bater, zoar, xingar - se evaporou quando o vi dormindo. Os cabelos estavam soltos e jogados em cima do ombro. Ele dormia em cima de seu braço e quase sorria.

Sem perceber, eu mesma sorri, e aproximei minha mão de seu rosto para tocá-lo. Não sei de onde veio a sensação que me mandava tocar nele, mas obedeci.

Quando estava a centímetros do seu rosto, uma mão segurou meu pulso firmemente e depois tudo aconteceu rapido demais.

Num momento, estavamos deitados de frente um para o outro, no outro instante, eu estava de costas para a cama, com Itachi sentado no meu quadril e prendendo minhas mãos acima da cabeça.

Não tenho que dizer que quase sofri um ataque cardíaco, né? Aquele deus moreno em cima de mim, comigo a sua mercê e...

Com olhos fechados?

Aquele maldito estava dormindo?

Tentei me soltar do seu aperto monstro no pulso, mas ele mal se moveu. Itachi franziu as sobrancelhas de leve e inclinou seu corpo para alcançar o meu rosto e, quando estava quase alcançando meu labio - vem, vem, VEM! Oh meu Kami, não estou pensando direito...

Seus olhos se abriram, mostrando o Sharingan.

Arregalei os olhos. Ele vai pensar que eu queria fazer_ coisas_ com ele enquanto dormia - que tenso -, ferrou.

Novamente me movi para me soltar, mas ele não se mexeu. Seus olhos, agora negros, estavam pousados sobre os meus.

- Olha, juro que eu não... - minha voz morreu quando Itachi se aproximou mais ainda.

Ele vai me beijar, pensei nostálgica antes que realmente acontecesse. Sua boca veio de encontro a minha e ele sugou meu labio inferior, pedindo passagem. Abri a boca lentamente e sua lingua me invadiu, vasculhando cada canto quando não encontrou minha resistencia.

Estou beijando Uchiha Itachi, pensei em um momento. No momento seguinte pensei: vou morrer.

A mão que segurava meus pulsos agora estava em meu rosto e a outra na minha cintura. Mal percebi que minhas mãos tinham tomado vida própria e agora estavam por todo o corpo do moreno.

Passeei os dedos pela sua barriga tanquinho - tantas vezes sonhei com isso, Kami, te amo - e adorei quando seus musculos se retesaram ao meu toque. Minha outra mão estava na sua nuca e eu puxei uns poucos fios quando ele mordeu minha lingua com força contida. Assim que puxei seu cabelo, seu peito reverbou enquanto ele tentava suprimir um rosnado.

Me afastei para observá-lo e ele começou a espalhar beijos e chupões pelo meu pescoço, como se fosse uma deixa. Itachi fez um trilha até o maxilar antes de capturar meu labio novamente.

Agora, seu corpo inteiro estava em contato com o meu. Itachi se apoiava nos cotovelos para que eu não me incomodasse com seu peso e então eu o senti.

No inicio, com minha mente nublada por causa dos beijos sem folego dele, não percebi. Mas quando minha cabeça se clareou, entrei em choque.

Senti o monte duro pressionado contra a minha barriga e quasse interrompi o beijo, mas, em vez disso, arranhei suas costas com força e Itachi só me beijou com mais fervor.

Oh, meu Kami, _oh, meu Kami._

Agarrei-o pelos ombros, pronta para afasta-lo - eu não estava pronta para _aquilo_ - mas tudo o que fiz foi trocar de posição com ele - uh, oh. Eu estava em cima de Itachi e minhas mãos estavam de ambos os lados da sua cabeça. Por um momento, só ficamos encarando um ao outro. Eu, com a respiração ofegante e, provavelmente, vermelha, e Itachi, calmo e controlado.

Abri a boca para falar que era virgem, quando sua mão tocou meu rosto. Senti um calafrio quando isso aconteceu e me lembrei de Pain. Pensar nele me fez sentir culpada por algum motivo, mas tirei isso da minha cabeça quando o mão de Itachi deslizou até minha nuca e me puxou para mais um beijo.

Me deixei levar mais uma vez, mas agora sentia uma leve pressão em meu baixo ventre, como se borboletas estivessem a solta dentro de mim, e minha cabeça estava nas nuvens.

A mão dele desceu de meu rosto, contornando as curvas do meu seio - me arrepiei nesse momento -, e chegando até o acabamento da minha blusa de alcinha vermelha que eu usava para dormir. Itachi a levantou de leve, deixando uma carícia no local quanto mais subia, e eu me arrepiava depois de sua trilha.

Ele se separou do beijo e, antes que eu pensasse e me arrependesse, o ajudei a retirar minha blusa.

Não era momento de pensar essas coisas, mas...: PUUUTA QUE PARIU, VOU FAZER SEXO! [N/A: LOL!]

Itachi parou para observar meu corpo e eu senti minha bochechas queimarem. Afinal, quem diabos usava sutiã para dormir?

Durante esse momento de vergonha, lancei meus braços para tentar cobrir os seios, mas Itachi os segurou.

- Você é linda. - disse, antes de me puxar para mais um beijo. [N/A: ITACHI, SEU LINDS *0* ]

A mão dele novamente encontrou a borda do meu short preto e começou a puxá-lo. Quando fui usar minhas mãos para, NOVAMENTE, ajudá-lo, quase tive um novo ataque cardíaco.

TOC TOC TOC.

.

Kisame

.

- Levanta dessa cama, sua besta rosa, o Pain-sama ta te chamando!

.

.

~x~

Yo minna!

Petite Hunter e Teh. Chan: Agradeço os comentários, mas vou ficar devendo uma resposta por que estou saindo atrasadissima aqui de casa para passar o carnaval na rua do Quiririm auhauahuahua beijos e no próximo cap juro que compenso, ok?

Aguardando as reviews desse cap,

Beijos,

Nih Bittencourt.


	13. Chapter 13

Yo galerinha, sinto muito pelo atraso, mas eu meio que fiquei sem meu notebook e vou continuar sem por um bom tempo, então não entrem em choque, por que eu vou continuar a escrever a fic, só que vou demorar um pouquinho, ok?

Mas aqui vai:

~x~

.

Sakura.

.

Paralisei em cima de Itachi, olhando-o com os olhos arregalados.

Nãaaaao, puuuuuta que pariu, desgraçado, filho do demonio, seu capeta azul dos infernos, Kisame, seu possuido, seu...!, inner Sakura gritava na minha cabeça.

Comecei a me levantar daquele abdomem perfeito, mas o moreno segurou meus braços firmemente com as mãos e não disse nada.

- _Tenho_ que ir.

Itachi não me soltou. Eu não podia amaldiçoar o Pain, mas Kisame estava sendo a minha vitima nesse momento.

- Olhe. Não sei o que aconteceu. - eu sabia _e__xatamente_ o que estava acontecendo o que_ ia_ acontecer. - Mas não posso ficar parada agora, Pain-sama está me chamando.

Ele me soltou, mas me puxou para mais um beijo. Oh, Kami, morri.

Levantei-me com dificuldades e quase cai no chão por que minhas pernas estavam bambas.

Nossa.

- Sakura!

- JA VOU, FILHO DA EGUA! - não sei de onde tirei forças para berrar com Kisame, mas veio naturalmente. Pelo jeito, eu estava beem atrasada, então só peguei a capa da Akatsuki e a vesti por cima do sutiã e da calcinha.

O que me lembrou Itachi. Voltei a olhá-lo. Ele ja estava se vestindo, tampando minha visão daqueles magníficos musculos do abdomem. Enquanto eu o olhava ele se materializou na minha frente e me beijou enquanto eu fazia um "oh" de surpresa.

- Vou voltar a noite. - ele disse e eu assenti, sem encontrar voz para responder. Como um soprar de vento, Itachi sumiu da minha vista e me deixou sozinha.

- SAKURA!

.

.

.

A capa me deixava desconfortada sem as roupas adequadas por baixo e, sob o olhar de Pain, eu quase me sentia nua.

Ele me olhava de uma maneira que parecia que ele sabia o que eu estava prestes a fazer. Mas isso é impossivel. Né?

Kisame estava na sala, junto com Deidara e Konan, mas mesmo assim eu consegui me lembrar de quando Pain havia me tocado e da sensação de formigamento que eu havia sentindo. Pensar nisso fez meu estomago se contorcer.

- Houve uma pequena alteração nos horários. - o ruivo/alaranjado disse finalmente. - Você e Deidara tem cinco minutos para se aprontar e sair na missão de Rastreamento.

Procurei Kisame com os olhos e franzi o cenho. O azulado balançou a cabeça em negativa.

- Hyuuga Neji esta na Vila das Pedras, com um esquadrão ANBU, tentando resgatar um pergaminho que eu quero para mim. Deidara, essa missão é sua. - Deidara assentiu e fez uma mesura antes de sair. Pain continuou a falar me olhando. Na verdade, ele nem tinha desviado seus olhos de mim enquanto falava com Deidara - Sakura, me traga Hyuuga Neji.

.

.

.

Konan seguiu meus passos enquanto eu me dirigia ao meu quarto.

- Quer algo, Konan? - depois que perguntei, me senti estranha. Por que eu perguntava aquilo a todo mundo? Nunca gostava das respostas mesmo. Com Konan não iria ser diferente.

- Deve riscar o simbolo da folha quando for buscar o Hyuuga. - sabia que não iria gostar da resposta.

- Entendo. - murmurei. Quando entrei no quarto, minha atenção foi voltada as minhas peças de roupa de dormir, uma no chão e outra em cima do abajur.

- Uau, rolou a festa aqui, hein? - riu Konan, se dirigindo a minha cama e se sentando nela. Acho que corei. A azulada franziu o cenho e pegou algo na minha mesinha de cabeceira. - Isso aqui não é do Itachi? - perguntou confusa enquanto erguia uma corrente de tres elos que realmente era de Itachi.

Antes que eu pudesse dizer alguma coisa - não sei se realmente ia dizer algo coerente mesmo - Konan soltou um risinho e me olhou maliciosa.

- Oh, que indelicadeza a minha. - deixou o colar na mesinha.

- Não é o que você esta pensando. - só a metade, completei em mente, vermelha por fora.

- Claro. - concordou ela com as sobrancelhas arqueadas. - Há mais uma coisa que você precisa fazer, Sakura.

- Pode mandar.

Konan soltou uma risada estranha e se aproximou até que um braço nos separasse.

- Fique longe de Itachi, sua coisinha rosa, ou eu vou tirar você do mapa. - e então, sumiu com um monte de origamis de papel.

.

- Ta brincando!

- Nem sei se devia estar de contando isso, Deidara, fale baixo.

- Cara, se eu não tivesse medo do Pain e fosse você, dava um tapa na cara daquela vaca azul e mandava ela para longe com um desses seus socos demoníacos...

- Deidara, menos.

- Ok.

Estava distraída quanto contei para Deidara e ele não me ajudou em nada, aquele loiro explosivo. Queria que Kisame estivesse ali, a minha conexão com ele era maior. Que droga, minha conexão com ele era maior até do que a que eu tinha com Itachi.

Afastei esses pensamentos estúpidos quando chegamos na Vila. Estava calma e normalmente chata. Quase poderia acreditar que nao havia ANBUs ali.

- Ta, agora preste a atenção, Deidara. - o louro me olhou, parado na entrada da Vila. - Os pergaminhos estão naquela torre ali, a mais alta. - apontei. - Você pega e volta aqui. Se eu não voltar em vinte minutos, vá me ajudar, ok?

- Ok. - o louro fez um jutso para seu passaro gigante aparecer e saiu voando nele. Putz, e eu pensando que íamos entrar sem causar caos naquela Vila.

Pulei as muralhas da Vila e, concentrando-me, passei a localizar Hyuuga Neji.

Ele estava andando, calmo demais para o meu gosto, em direção a torre em que Deidara estava indo tambem.

Poucas pessoas conheciam a Akatsuki, mas como aquela Vila era perto da sede da Organização, várias pessoas me olharam horrorizadas e saiam do meu caminho. Quando pude enxergar as costas de Hyuuga na rua, ele se retesou, parando de andar e se virou para mim.

Suas orbes lavanda se arregalaram um pouco em surpresa, mas eu sorri.

- Haruno? - ele franziu o cenho.

- Hyuuga. - retruquei sem desmanchar meu sorriso. - Você esta sendo convidado a se juntar a Akatsuki por ordem de Pain-sama. - proferi as palavras como se elas fossem uma senha.

Neji não parecia ter prestado a atenção.

- Enviei 4 esquadrões de busca atras de você antes da Hokage me informar que estava na Akatsuki.

- Agradeço que tenha se importado comigo, mas estou bem. Aceita entrar na Organização? - voltei a perguntar.

Hyuuga Neji continuou a me ignorar.

- Sabe que tívemos que trancar Naruto em uma torre para que ele não fosse te buscar?

Agora ele tinha me pegado. Sustentei seu olhar, mas meu coração se apertava no peito. Eu era da Akatsuki agora, e Neji era o meu teste.

- Aceitará ou aceitará, Hyuuga, estou lhe avisando. Meu líder não aceita missões sem êxito.

- Estou pouco ligando para o seu líder, Sakura. - o moreno disse meu nome e se aproximou com passos lentos. Poucos centimetros nos separavam agora, mas ele parecia não ligar para isso tambem. O céu acima de nós começou a escurecer e ia chover em breve. - Volte comigo para Konoha e sabe que Tsunade irá te perdoar.

Ele lançou sua mão para mim. Não sei onde ia me tocar, mas me lembrou Pain, e logo a _minha_ mão estava em seu pescoço enquanto a outra segurava a mão dele.

- Eu não quero o perdão dela. - quando ele abriu a boca para falar algo, arranhei seu pescoço com a unha e Neji piscou. O veneno logo iria se espalhar e ele iria perder os sentidos. Quando isso aconteceu, afrouxei meu aperto sobre o seu pescoço e o coloquei nas costas. - Até por que eu já não tenho mais perdão.

Minha bandana já havia sido riscada, eu ja havia me identificado com a Akatsuki e eu mesma procurei desertar de Konoha. Se Naruto estava preso, assim como Sasuke, e agora Neji estava sendo raptado, a culpa era minha.

- Pelo menos passei no teste. - murmurei, andando até a estrada da Vila com Hyuuga Neji desacordado nos ombros.

.

~x~

Yo minna! Wow what was that, han? auhauhaua

Kamillakrishna: cara, eu fiquei muito feliz quando li sua review, e agradeço muito viu? Sinceramente, o Pain não devia deixar acontecer mesmo u.u A Sakura pertence a ele, afinal, mas foi por um bom motivo - segundo o Pain - que ele atrapalhou o momento dos dois.

Andss: Huahuahuahauhau, eu sei, eu sei,fui má, mas espero que tenha gostado desse cap, por que outro vai demorar - sem ressentimentos.

Petite Hunter : Mas eu gosto quando suas reviews são grandes D: Mas enfim, não culpem o Kisame, a culpa não é dele, né gente. Beijo.

Teh. Chan: Cara desculpe ter feito vocês esperarem tanto, mas eu tive meu note roubado de mim por certas pessoa que não citarei o nome. Então, só digo que vocês devem perdoar o Kisame - ta, eu tambem ia ficar brava - ponto ahuahuahauha

Beijos,

Nih Bittencourt


	14. Chapter 14

Booom dia, acho que vou voltar a minha costumeira rotina de postar Like Pain

de manha e Loves and Enemys a noite :D

Acho... XD

~x~

.

Sakura

.

Deidara me olhou como se eu fosse um bicho de sete cabeças ou como se eu tivesse acabado de dizer que o Pain é gay.

- Que? - coloquei Neji em cima da ave branca de argila do Deidara e subi eu mesma depois.

- Você foi rápida. - depois de um minuto em que eu não respondi e fiquei olhando-o desinteressadamente, o louro subiu na ave e passamos a voar de volta a sede da Akatsuki. - E então? Qual foi o truque?

- Veneno debaixo da unha. - respondi por fim. - Vai deixá-lo desacordado por uma hora.

- E como você se aproximou dele?

- Ah. - sorri. - Ele veio até mim. Começou a falar... - parei. Deidara estava na minha frente e virou a cabeça para me olhar por sobre o ombro. - Começou a falar comigo e eu o peguei pelo pescoço. Arranhei-o em uma veia e o veneno se espalhou em questão segundos.

- Há. Acho que você passou no teste, hn.

.

.

.

Quando Neji finalmente abriu os olhos, ele estava no quarto de Uchiha Sasuke, sem camiseta e sem armas.

Pareceu não entender de inicio onde estava, mas quando me olhou, sentada na beirada da cama, suspirou.

- Você me trouxe a força. - acusou, sentando-se e mostrando o peitoral firme.

- Ordens são ordens. - respondi. - Foi assim que entrei tambem.

Seus olhos lavanda brilharam.

- Ninguem imaginou que você tinha entrado sem ser procurada.

Isso é por que eles pensam que sou fraca. Para falar a verdade, que foi que eu provei aqui na Akatsuki? Dei uns socos no Orochimaru e apaguei Hyuuga Neji para trazê-lo para a sede. Fora isso nada mais. Decidi que ia aprender algumas coisas com Kisame se queria mesmo me tornar mais forte.

- Eu sei que não. - dei-lhe um sorriso dissimulado. - Curei seus ferimentos. Não imaginava que estava cansado quando eu cheguei. Foi por isso que não lutou comigo?

Neji deu um sorriso amargo.

- Poderia ter lutado com você até sem um braço.

Rolei os olhos e levantei-me.

- Há roupas novas em cima da mesa de cabeceira. - apontei. - Vá direto a sala do Líder-sama quando se vestir.

- Espere. Você foi deixada para se virar no seu primeiro dia? - Neji se levantou, tacando as cobertas para o lado. Exatamente como eu tinha feito no meu primeiro dia.

Não, pensei, Konan estava comigo quando acordei, mas depois foi embora e quem me levou para a sala do Pain foi Tobi, desesperado pelo meu atraso.

- Fui. - dei uma pausa. - Vou te esperar do lado de fora.

.

.

.

- Esta é a sala. - lá dentro, Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzo e Zetsu (esta coisa esta viva ainda?) jogavam pôquer.

Kisame prontamente me viu e disse aos outros:

- Ja ganhei, tenho quatro 2 e dois A. - e riu, mostrando as cartas antes de vir na minha direção. - Yo, Sakura. - olhei significativamente para ele antes de falar. _Precisamos conversar, _falei pelos olhos. Kisame assentiu.

- Kisame. Este é Hyuuga Neji. Neji, este é Hoshigaki Kisame. Mas vocês ja devem se conhecer.

Os dois assentiram sem dizer nada e eu retomei o meu caminho. Neji me seguiu.

- Eles não parecem os assassinos sangue-frios que são.

Ordens são ordens, lembrei a mim mesma em mente. Eu odiava ser ordenada. Em vez de dar esta informação a ele, sorri.

- São uns idiotas, mas gosto deles.

Falando em idiotas, Tobi passou correndo na nossa frente, mas parou para falar conosco.

- SEMPAI-CHAN! Que saudade da Sempai-chan o Tobi sentiu. - ele se jogou nos meus braços e eu o abracei com um sorriso abatido. Mal tinha percebido que Tobi estivera fora, que crueldade a minha.

- Tambem senti saudades, Tobi. - menti, me soltando dele. - Tobi este é Hyuuga Neji, mais novo membro da Akatsuki.

Falando nele, não estava nem objetando que fizesse parte de uma organização criminosa graças a mim. Talvez...

.

.

.

Fiz uma mesura tensa.

Konan estava ao lado de Pain e observava tudo com certo desinteresse. E eu pensava que ela era uma mulher doce. Resolvi não pensar muito sobre o caso dela que envolvia Itachi. A minha vida ja estava ruim o suficiente agora, quando recebi um meio sorriso de Pain.

Oh, meu Kami, ele sorriu. Até Konan deixou seu ar de falso desinteresse para olhar horrorizada para ele.

Pain ficava muito mais bonito quando sorria. Pensar nisso me fez ruborizar.

Tão logo quanto veio, seu sorriso se foi, mas ainda havia a sombra dele ali e seria inapagável.

- Muito bem, Sakura. - parabenizou e eu aumentei o sorriso que nem percebi que tinha dado antes. Acho que tinha sorrido com ele. - Dez minutos. Deve ser o maior recorde pessoal que vai conseguir em um Rastreamento completo. - ele não me deu tempo para responder e virou-se para Neji. - Não parece que está triste em estar aqui.

- Isso é por que não estou. - Neji estava estranhamente calmo. - Eu mesmo ia me juntar a Akatsuki, no tempo certo. Só fui interceptado no meio do caminho.

Ele mentiu para mim, compreendi. Disse que não dava a minima pela Akatsuki, mas queria que eu o trouxesse aqui. Deixou-se levar. Por isso foi tão fácil. Sua estúpida, gritei mentalmente comigo mesma, você deveria ter percebido que Hyuuga Neji não cairia tão fácil assim.

Olhei-o acusadoramente, mas ele mal percebeu.

- Entendo. - disse Pain. - Daqui ha dois dias há uma missão para você. Venha falar comigo depois do meio dia. Dispensado.

Neji assentiu e saiu da sala depois de uma mesura curta e rigida. Ele não foi feito para se curvar. Ou melhor, foi feito para se curvar, mas não foi criado dessa maneira.

Olhei Pain.

- Vá chamar Itachi e Kisame, Konan. Há uma missão para eles.

Konan deu uma boa olhada em mim antes de sumir em uma rajada de origamis.

Fui, novamente, deixada com sozinha com Pain, e meu tremor costumeiro de quando ele me olha tomou conta do meu corpo.

- Fez um bom trabalho, Sakura. - ele voltou a dizer.

- Obrigada.

- Você foi uma parceira substituta para Deidara, mas seu novo par é Hyuuga Neji. - Pain disse.

- Compreendo. - murmurei. Não sei, talvez não me sentisse inteiramente a vontade com Neji, mas tinha uma impressão que nada ia dar certo a partir dali.

E estava certa. Quando Pain se levantou, pensei que iria embora, mas ele apenas se materializou na minha frente, e antes que pudesse fazer algo, suas duas mãos seguravam meu rosto.

- Pain-sama...

- Shh.

Meu estomago começou a se embrulhar e mil borboletas pareciam estra voando dentro de mim. Meu coração começou a se acelerar quando suas mãos escorregaram até meu pescoço e ombros, e depois deslizaram braço abaixo e pegaram minha mão.

Ele estava terrivelmente próximo, a ponto de sua respiração se mesclar com a minha.

- Pain-sama, eu...

Em vez de dizer ''Shh" outra vez, ele me calou com os labios.

Seus labios eram macios e calmos, diferente dos beijos quentes e desejosos de Itachi. Sua lingua acariciou a minha e, quando vi, ja estava correspondendo ao seu beijo.

Pain parou por um minuto, para me olhar.

Sei que estava corada, mas ele fazia eu me sentir um pimentão,

- Juro, Pain... - quando falei, eu voltou a mexer os labios comigo e novamente fui calada. Quando, sem perceber, levei minha mão ao seu pescoço, Pain se dissipou sob meus dedos e, quando abri os olhos, ele estava sentado no seu trono. Novamente abri a boca para falar, mas Kisame e Itachi irromperam pelo portal atras de mim e fizeram uma mesura ao Pain.

Estava tão distraida com o beijo que não notei a presença deles chegando.

Fiz uma mesura tensa ao Pain, olhando meus sapatos, e saí sem ser dispensada.

.

.

~x~

Yo minna!

Petite Hunter: É trancaram o coitado do Naruto ahuahauahuahauh Não consigo ler uma review sua sem dar risada hauahauhauha Juro que vou tentar postar o mais rapido possivel daqui pra frente, mas vai ser dificil... Beijo.

Teh. Chan: Tipo eu ainda estou de ressaca auhauahuahuahau brinks, mas enfim, a coisa foi feia hehe. Sua pergunta sobre o Itachi e o Pain vai ser respondida no proximo cap kukukukukukukuku Até lá, beijo.

Kamillakrishna: Tipo, o Pain não sabia, mas você só vai entender isso no próximo cap... Vou tentar postar mais rapido, talvez amanha de manha, mas nada é certo nessa vida, fazer o que ahauhauahuah Beijo.

Beijos,

Nih Bittencourt.


	15. Chapter 15

Booom dia, gente, eu sinto muuuuutcho pelo

atraso enorme de Lie Pain, mas meu pc foi

roubado pela minha mammis T.T Espero que me perdoem...

~x~

.

Sakura

.

Kisame não sabia nem o que falar e eu estava ficando mais nervosa do que quando contara a ele

- Kisame, diga alguma coisa. - ordenei quando ele somente ficou lá, me olhando, abrindo e fechando a boca como um verdadeiro peixe. - Kisame!

O azulado piscou.

- Sabe, é chocante quando alguem te fala que o líder sem sentimentos da Organização mais procurada do mundo acabou de te beijar. _Isso depois de você ter beijado o homem mais frio que existe e que matou sua própria familia!_

Quis lhe dizer que um beijo foi mais do que fizemos, mas seria contar demais para Kisame em um momento impróprio e sem contar que nada mais _realmente _havia rolado entre eu e o Itachi.

- Eu não sei o que fazer, Kisame. Itachi vai aparecer de noite no meu quarto, mas agora eu estou confusa.

- E o Itachi vai fazer o que no seu quarto?

Olhei-o. Só olhei para ele com escárnio amargo enquanto ele arregalava seus olhos.

- Ow, oh, ow, ow. Vocês tavam se pegando legal quando eu te chamei, não tavam?

Corei, mas assenti.

- Wow, eu não acredito nisso. - Kisame balançou a cabeça e percebi que seria inutil os seus conselhos. - Inacreditável.

.

.

.

Passei pelo campo de treinamento e avistei Hyuuga Neji treinando sozinho.

Abri a boca para me oferecer a treinar com ele quando Konan atravessou a outra entrada do campo, que ficava de frente com a minha, e caminhou lentamente até Neji.

Ele parou de treinar e a observou em silencio enquanto se postava sua frente. Konan agora estava de costas para mim, então não vi o movimento de seus labios para saber o que ela falou. Estavam muito longe, mas Neji disse um _Não _tão sonoro que reverbou das quatro paredes e no teto fechado.

Antes que alguem me visse, escondi meu chackra e encostei na parede do corredor que dava de frente com a porta aberta do campo de treinamento e observei da sombra que ela fazia.

Quanto mais Konan falava, mais Neji negava, com a cabeça ou com a voz firme. O que esta louca esta tentando?

Então, enquanto Neji negava mais uma vez, ele puxou-o pelo rosto e o beijou. Não vi a boca de Neji se movimentar em resposta e ele nem fechou seus olhos. Suas mãos ficaram paradas do lado do corpo até irem o ombro de Konan... E ele a afastou com nem tanta gentileza.

Ele deu-lhe uma resposta seca e eu arregalei os olhos quando Konan ergueu a mão para lhe dar um tapa. Neji segurou seu pulso e lhe disse mais algumas palavras, então Konan se desfez em milhares de origamis e foi levada pelo vento para onde tinha entrado.

Depois que ela saiu, Neji deu uma nova pausa no treinamento e retesou as costas. Vou embora antes que...

Ele pousou seus olhos lavanda em mim. Tipo, eu tava no escuro e tals, mas ele tinha acionado o Byakugan...

- Sakura. - chamou. Senti vontade de sair correndo, mas tudo o que fiz foi caminhar até ele. Parei a uma distancia saudável dele. - Ouviu tudo, não foi?

- Não ouvi nada. - parcialmente mentira, pois eu só ouvia os seus "não"s. Neji suspirou.

- Ela veio me pedir algo.

- Eu não quero saber, não tem que me contar. - outra mentira. Eu quase morreria para saber o motivo de Konan ter beijado o Neji e depois ter tentado lhe dar um tapa.

- Ela é algum tipo de inimiga... Sua?- ele perguntou com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

Não respondi.

- Foi o que pensei. Konan me pediu para te matar.

.

.

.

Kisame tinha me levado para um quarto mal iluminado, cheio de caixas e pacotes empoeirados.

Só que não havia mais nenhum na sala para contar história. Kisame só ficou observando enquanto eu batia e quebrava tudo, rachava as paredes e fazia cair pedaços do teto.

- Filha da mãe! - um caixa cheia de vidros foi meu próximo alvo e eles se estilhaçaram na minha mão. - Desgraçada!

Minhas mãos começaram a sangrar depois que bati sem parar nas paredes. Kisame tinha os braços cruzados e me olhava em silencio. Ele tinha me levado ali quando perguntei se poderia matar alguem. Era longe o suficiente dos quartos e do campo de treinamento. Talvez fosse o lugar mais longe de todo o resto.

Em poucos minutos, só havia destroços no quarto. Chutei um pedaço de parede e ela se chocou com outra, rachando-a.

E então parei.

- Eu quero bater nela, não nesse monte de lixo. - chutei outra ruína.

- Vai me contar agora o que aconteceu? - Kisame perguntou pacientemente.

Contei a ele do incidente com Neji e ele ficou em silencio no final. Enquanto falava sentei no meio da destruição que havia causado e Kisame se sentou do meu lado.

- Isso não me surpreende. - ele disse por fim.

- O que? Konan tentar me matar? - olhei-o cética.

- É. Quero dizer, você beijou o ex-namorado dela e depois o novo amor que ela queria só para si.

Engasguei com minha própria saliva.

- Itachi era o ex-namorado de Konan? - minha voz subiu umas oitavas.

Kisame assentiu.

- E ela meio que tava afim do Pain?

- Ela meio que tava amando o Pain. - concordou o azulado.

- Eu tambem ia querer me matar... - murmurei.

- A Konan é meio egocentrica e egoista. Se eu fosse você, contava ao Pai, antes que algo ruim realmente aconteça.

.

.

.

Bati na porta do quarto dele com o coração aos saltos.

Nem vou conseguir contar, pensei, ele vai me agarrar, vai me...

Meu pensamento parou de funcionar quando Pain abriu a porta, só de calça. Um calor subiu pela minha bochecha.

- Sim? - o dono do Rinegan perguntou.

- Queria te dizer uma coisa.

Pain olhou por cima da minha cabeça para o corredor vazio e abriu mais a porta.

- Entre.

O quarto dele estava mortalmente quente, mas não foi nada disso que reparei. Ele tinha uma cama Kingsize com cobertas pretas. Um armario de mogno e uma suite e um closet. Uma janela que não seu onde da a vista e havia mais uma porta que suspeitei dar até sua sala do trono.

- Fale. - ele encostou na parede do lado da porta e cruzou os braços.

- Konan está tentando me matar. - isso é que é ser direto!

Se Pain estava surpreso não demonstrou. Na verdade, seus olhos se obscureceram de compreensão e amargura.

- Você beijou Uchiha Itachi. - não era uma pergunta e fez meu coração parecer que ia explodir no peito.

- Foi mais o contrário, m-mas... - mentirosa, sussurrava minha mente, mil vezes mentirosa.

Pain levantou a mão para interromper meu falatório.

- Como você sabe que ela esta mesmo tentando te matar?

Abaixei os olhos sem conseguir mais encará-lo.

- Ela pediu para o Neji me matar.

Pain nada mais disse.

.

Pain

.

Ela estava vermelha. Estava sozinha comigo, estava tocável. E estava impregnada pela essência de Itachi.

Senti vontade de matá-lo, mas sabia que não estava pensando direito. Sakura não era minha, embora tivesse tentado me convencer disso, e podia muito bem beijar quem ela quisesse.

E mesmo assim eu a beijei. Foi uma sensação nova para mim e eu queria provar mais, mas ela ja não pertencia mais.

Nunca pertenceu, uma voz caçoou em sua mente.

Vou fazer pertencer.

.

.

~x~

Yo minna!

Ana: Konan é uma louca psicopata, admito '' Espero que tenha gostado desse cap, beijos.

naybarbosa: De nada, eu tambem não curto ele muito não... A Sakura tá no paraíso mesmo né auhauhauahua

Petite Hunter: Ashushsuhsuhsusha Quero ver o que você vai pensar da Konan agora hehe Ah, sobre o Neji, escorregando no tomate (what?) ahauhauhauahuahauha talvez eu faça ele cair de amores pela Sakura tambem. heuehuahuaehuaheauehue Desculpe pelo atraso, mas a minha explicação esta lá em cima...

kamillakrishna: Ahuahuahauhau Beijou (coro de aleluia no fundo)! A Konan é uma vaca mesmo, admito... Sakura vai se dar MUITO bem com o Neji, se é que você me entende ahuahauhauhauahuah E pior que tem o Itachi ne hehehehe

Teh. Chan: Trepar ta bom pra mim auhauahuahau mas pois é ne, quase que deu merda né... O Itachi não pegou eles no flagra não... Por isso Pain teve que se fastar dela e voltar a sentar no trono, pra que eles não vissem, tendeu? OO viver de pegação com o Pain é mancada né, só beijou ele uma vez e a culpa foi dele! Neji ta até com terceiras intenções auhauhauahuaha Por enquanto, vou deixar vc com suas duvidas a respeito do objetivo de Neji... LaE vou demorar para postar, pq, como ja disse lá em cima, meu pc foi roubado de mim Ç.Ç E é complatamente normal se sentir assim... Eu mesma quando to escrevendo ahuahauha Então Sakura's Horror Adventure eu vou demarar mais qe um pouquinho para continuar, mas ja tem uma parte pronta, o que facilita meu trabalho, mas é isso, beijinhos e até as proximas atualizações...

Beijos,

Nih Bittencourt.


	16. Chapter 16

MINNA, desculpem-me pelo super atraso (leva pedrada de um leitor) Itai T.T

Enton, não vou fazer vocês perderem seu tempo aqui,

la vai a continuação...

~X~

.

.

Sakura.

.

Pain piscou.

- Não posso fazer nada contra isso. - o dono do Rinnegan disse.

- Como assim? Ela esta tentando me matar e você diz que não tem nada para fazer? - perguntei, a raiva subindo ao auge e me deixando vermelha.

Pain se desencostou da parede e se aproximou. Ele tinha as sobrancelhas franzidas.

- Neji aceitou te matar? - vacilei diante da pergunta, a raiva se evaporando.

- Não, mas...

- Não há "mas". Konan deve estar te enganando. Ela não é mulher de pedir para os outros concluirem sua tarefa. Provavelmente quer que você pense isso para poder usar isso no futuro.

Pain me pegou de surpresa. Eu não tinha pensado por esse lado. Se Konan estava mesmo armando um plano contra mim, o mais certo é que tentaria me confundir primeiro. Usando alguem próximo de mim.

- E você vai deixar isso acontecer? Ela tentar armar para mim? - ergui as sobrancelhas e dessa vez eu cruzei os braços.

- Vocês que se resolvam. - ele disse simplesmente. - Não tenho nada a ver se você beijou Itachi e agora ela quer se vingar. - Pain me olhou seco - Nao vai te matar, eu asseguro. Mas alguem vai sair bem machucado dessa história.

A raiva voltou, mais forte.

- Vai. - concordei. - Bem machucado. - passei por ele, esbarrando com força em seu ombro, e puxei a maçaneta. O movimento de Pain foi mais rapido. Amão dele se espalmou na madeira e a porta se fechou com estrondo.

Olhei-o desconfiada. Estava a minha direita, quase me tocando, sua respiração calma batendo em meu rosto.

.

Pain.

.

- Mas vou me certificar de que não tenha nenhum arranhão. - continuei, fazendo minha mão escorregar pela madeira da porta e encontrar a mão de Sakura na maçaneta.

Não, pensei. O único que realmente vai sair machucado é Itachi.

Peguei sua mão entre as minhas e a coloquei no meu peito esquerdo.

- Beijou Itachi. - repeti com amargura. - Foi antes ou depois de mim?

Ela hesitou. As bochechas foram pintadas de rosa e seus olhos se abaixaram. A culpa dela aumentava a minha ira.

- Antes. Foi um acidente.

Soltei-me dela.

- Uchiha Itachi não beija ninguem por acidente. - fiz uma pausa.

Ela voltou a me olhar, seus olhos verdes demonstrando culpa e desconforto. Era assim que eu a fazia se sentir.

.

Sakura.

.

Eu queria sair dali o mais rapido possivel, mas uma força estranha mantinha as minhas pernas bem paradas no lugar.

- Não queria que tivesse acontecido assim. - ele disse. Eu tambem não, quis responder. Não queria nem entrar na Akatsuki. Mas agora que entrei, tudo estava virando de cabeça para baixo e eu estava caindo.

- Mas aconteceu. - tive que afirmar. - Não quer dizer que eu esteja gostando, mas não posso mudar isso.

- Eu posso mudar. - as mãos deles novamente voltaram a me tocar, no rosto. - Eu _vou _mudar.

Nossos labios se encontraram e o beijo começou calmo. Quando abri a boca para dar passagem a sua lingua, Pain se afastou e fitou o nada.

Franzi o cenho para ele, pronta para batê-lo, ele sendo meu Líder ou não, quando senti o cheiro tambem.

Eu mesma me separei dele.

- Fogo.

.

.

.

A cozinha novamente havia virado um caco. Carbonizada e ainda com fogo em algumas partes.

Acho que ela nunca vai prevalecer do jeito anterior. Kisame havia me dito que ele mesmo ja a havia destruido, então foi Kakuzo, depois Deidara, e agora...

Hidan e Kakuzo seguravam Sasuke pelo pescoço e pelo tronco.

O Sharingan ativado mostrava todo seu ódio enquanto me mirava ao lado de Pain (que por acaso, ainda estava sem camisa)

Sasuke tinha varios hematomas no corpo - e ele só não estava nu por uma boxer preta.

O que diabos estava acontecendo? Tiraram a roupa dele para batê-lo?

- Por que fez isso? - Pain perguntou cruzando os braços, olhando Sasuke com o mesmo olhar gélido que tinha me dado minutos antes.

- Por que?! Estão todos roubando-a de mim! - algo na voz dele me fez sentir nojo e pena ao mesmo tempo.

- Nunca pertenci a você! - gritei de volta

Sasuke olhou em volta e sorriu, quando achou o que procurava.

- Você _sabia _o que eles estavam fazendo e mesmo assim permitiu.

Itachi não me olhou, mas tanto eu quanto Pain olhavamos-o atentamente.

Não, pensei fechando os olhos, não, isso não. Eu não queria que fosse assim! Eu não queria escolher, não queria ter que escolher entre um e outro.

- Ela esta livre para escolher com quem ficar. - depois daquilo Itachi sumiu. Parecia abalado, de alguma forma.

A culpa é de Sasuke!, gritei em mente, mas estava mentindo a mim mesma. Se não tivesse pedido a Itachi para dormir comigo, se não tivesse deixado Pain me tocar pela primeira vez ou não ter ido ao seu quarto esta noite...

A culpa é minha, só minha. Inteiramente minha.

- Não quero mais ficar aqui. - eu disse ao Pain e ele assentiu, me olhando cuidadosamente. - Cade o Kisame? - olhei em volta.

Ninguem respondeu...

E Sasuke riu.

Arregalei meus olhos e passei a escutar somente sua risada. As vozes pareciam distantes e meu coração acelerado estava mais alto que tudo.

Mal percebi quando me movi, tampouco Kakuzo ou Hidan.

- Sak...! - antes que Sasuke terminasse de dizer meu nome, enfiei meus dedos em sua boca e cada mão minha segurou os dentes superiores e inferiores dele.

Sem dizer mais nada, comecei a abrir mais sua boca, com força. Fechei os olhos enquanto Sasuke gritava, mas sorri quando o som de carne sendo rasgada chegou aos meus ouvidos.

Quando seus gritos pararam, larguei-o e seu corpo caiu inerte no chão. Criei coragem para olhar em volta. Neji estava ali perto e tinha os olhos arregalados. Pain observou tudo com a expressão calma. Kakuzo não demonstrou nada e Hidan franziu o cenho. Deidara sorria e Tobi, que não vi chegando, não disse um pio.

Olhei para minhas mãos, com o sangue de Sasuke e me materializei para longe da cozinha.

.

.

~X~

Yo Minna! O que acharam?

Teh. Chan: Eu estava meio mórbida hoje e a fic veio naturalmente demoniaca rsrs Espero que tenha gostado e agradeço a review anterior.

Ana: Concordamos então! A Konan não presta mesmo.

Petite Hunter: Você é a Ana ou o Guest? Se você só tivesse lido teria sido bom para mim hehe, mas agradeço que tenha se preocupado e as reviews são sempre bem-vindas.

Guest: É, mas agora acho que a fic saiu meio dos padrões, no final né? O KISAME MORREU! O Sasuke tambem, mas eu não gostava dele mesmo u.u Tomara que esteja no inferno. Beijinhos

Beijos,

Nih Bittencourt


	17. Chapter 17

Yo guys, de novo eu sinto muito pelo

atraso, mas eu realmente ando muito

ocupada com a escola, o curso e o tra-

balho, espero que entendam... Gostaria

de poder atualizar todos os dias, mas

infelizmente não é possivel..

LP 17 pra vocês:

~x~

.

Sakura.

.

- Ele não gostaria que você ficasse assim. - disse Itachi, tentando falar comigo pela quinta vez no dia.

- Va embora. - murmurei. Não queria ver ninguem, ah, não. Itachi nao foi o primeiro nem o ultimo a entrar no antigo quarto de Kisame e tentar algum tipo de comunicação comigo. Eu estava muito bem enrolada no edredon azul dele, olhando seu teto desbotado enquanto rolava de um lado para outro na sua cama. Devo ter caido no sono uma, duas, tres vezes, talvez mais.

Nem Pain, Konan, Neji, o resto do time Hebi, Kakuzo ou Zetsu vieram ao quarto e eu os agradeci. Tambem agradecia os que vieram, mas queria ficar sozinha. Quando tentei dizer exatamente essas palavras a Hidan, ele deu risada.

- Rosinha, esta trancafiada neste quarto a tres dias. Não come as comidas que Deidara traz... Ele tem se esforçado em fazer todos os tipos de comida que conhece e até os que não existem, sabia? - Hidan perguntou e eu o olhei. Deidara deixara um prato novo de comida a cada manha e o retirava intocado de noite. Eu mal me dignava a cheirar a comida.

Senti vontade de rir tambem, mas o som ficou preso na garganta e quando tentei reproduzir de novo com mais vontade, pareceu algo seco e sem graça.

Na sétima noite, o proprio Pain me visitou. Eu mesma estava quase caindo no sono, com os olhos fechados e os braços bem apertados ao redor do travesseiro com o cheiro grosseiro de Kisame. Mas Pain pareceu não notar. Acho que pensava que eu estava dormindo. Era só o que tenho feito mesmo. Dormir e chorar. Queria Kisame.

Ele sentou-se na beirada da cama, senti o movimento, e passou a mão pela minha face.

- Não mandei te trazer para a Akatsuki por causa das suas fraquezas. Vi uma forte kunoichi em você. - segredou ele. Não ousei abrir os olhos e mantive a minha respiração calma e controlada. - Eu sabia que os sentimentos me tornariam fraco. Por isso reneguei a todos. - ele continuou falando, mas parecia que ja nem falava mais comigo. - Quero dizer, eu _tentei_ ignorar meus sentimentos, ja que você despertou o mais cruel de todos.

_Desejo?,_ pensei comigo mesma.

Pain arrumou uma mecha de cabelo que caía no meu olho e a recolocou atras de minha orelha e um gesto carinhoso.

- E não só em mim. Odiei Itachi no instante em que soube que tinham se beijado, mas que podia eu fazer? Matá-lo não seria o certo a fazer, embora me parecesse no momento. Ia tentar começar passar mais tempo com você, mas então Sasuke...

A raiva me dominou no pronunciamento do nome, mas o vazio logo voltou._ Esta morto_, lembrei, _não pode voltar a vida_.

Respirei profundamente pelo nariz e me remexi na cama.

- A Organização inteira está tensa por causa do que aconteceu. Não mandei mais ninguem em missão nenhuma. Preciso que as coisas voltem ao normal, Sakura.

Depois de um tempo, Deidara trouxe comida e agua, mas eu ignorei os alimentos e bebi somente. Estava muito mais magra, mas não me importava. Não me importava nada.

Na décima noite foi quando Neji veio. Ele me pegou acordada e sentou-se do meu lado na cama.

- Tem que voltar a ativa. - ele disse sem delongas. Olhei-o sem expressão. - Não sabe o que está acontecendo la fora. Orochimaru vai em direção a aldeia da folha para destruí-la.

Agora sim ele despertou minha atenção. Ergui as sobrancelhas.

- Eu nao posso fazer nada. - encolhi os ombros, lembrando-me. - E Pain nao me deixaria ir ajudar a minha ex-Vila. Risquei a minha bandana. - tirei a bandana do cabelo para mostrar-lhe. Neji pegou e colocou dentro do casaco da Akatsuki dele. - Que esta fazendo? - franzi o cenho, tentando pegar de volta, mas ele me segurou pelos braços.

- Esqueça Pain, esqueça a Akatsuki. - ele deu um beijo na minha testa. - Te explico quando você acordar. Estou te levando para casa, Sakura. - depois que ele disse aquilo, me preparei para exigir a resposta em um monte de perguntas, mas alguma coisa acertou em cheio a minha cabeça e tudo ficou negro.

.

Pain.

.

- Konan. - a azulada se aproximou com uma reverencia. - Va chamar Sakura. Traga-a a força se se recusar, mas ja esta na hora dela parar com isso. - ordenei e Konan sumiu com seus origamis.

Sakura tem que sair desse estado de espirito ou vai morrer. Pretendia mandá-la em uma nova missão de Rastreamento com Neji, ja que agora não tenho mais Kisame e Sasuke. Me livrar de Sasuke foi bom. Sim, as suas habilidades eram boas, mas mesmo assim me senti melhor. Ja Kisame... Ele parecia ser o quase melhor amigo de Sakura, alguem bem proximo no meio de estranhos.

Mas Itachi tambem tinha conseguido se aproximar, e se eu bem me lembro, chamei-a na hora certa antes que algo que eu nao gostasse acontecesse. Se Itachi tomasse-a para sim, ai sim eu o mataria.

Konan voltou com a respiração acelerada, os olhos bem abertos.

- Ela se foi! Tambem não achei o Hyuuga.

Me levantei daquele trono de pedra desconfortavel.

Eu mataria Itachi depois de matar o Hyuuga.

- Mande Itachi, Deidara e Tobi atras deles. - ela hesitou. Eu me irritei. - AGORA!

Ela sumiu num piscar de olhos e cinco minutos mais tarde, ja nao senti mais a presença dos tres solicitados na sede da Akatsuki.

Só ai, me deixei cair nas sombras e absorver minha raiva. Fugiu? Ela estava bem aqui - quer dizer, antes de Kisame, mas bem... Pensei que depois que ela matou Sasuke, tudo ia voltar ao normal, mas eu ja devia saber que a vingança nao traz os mortos de volta a vida.

Aquele Hyuuga com certeza deve ter feito algo com ela. Ele nunca ia visitá-la, e quando foi, Sakura some, junto com ele ainda. Penso que ele ja devia ter armado isso desde antes de entrar para a Akatsuki. Sakura o trouxe muito rapido, será que eles conversaram e chegaram em um acordo para ele poder entrar?

Só perguntas e nenhuma resposta. Quando vou poder tê-la de volta? Itachi e os outros conseguiriam pegá-los a tempo? Teriam reforços? Estariam cercando a Akatsuki nesse momento? Se sim, era uma pena ter perdido Kisame e Sasuke de uma tacada só.

Mas creio que não, pois Deidara disse que tanto Sakura quanto Neji chegaram desacordados na sede, e quando Sakura saiu e soube a nossa localização exata, não teve tempo de se comunicar com ninguem, por que Kisame estava com ela fora e Deidara em uma missao.

Konan voltou ao meu salão e ficamos ambos em silencio por um tempo.

- Você queria matá-la. - acusei e Konan me olhou com olhos arregalados. Sim, você foi pega. - Por que devo acreditar que não foi você que conspirou contra mim?

- Pain, não... - os labios dela tremeram, nervosa. - Eu nunca...

- Só queria matá-la, não é mesmo? Por que? - a expressão dela mudou. Agora estava furiosa.

- Ela tirou tudo de mim! - Konan gritou - Havia me tirado Itachi e agora você! Odeio-a, odeio-a! - Konan bateu o pé no chão e foi embora.

Suspirei, cansado. Queria a rosada de volta.

.

Neji. (*O*)

.

Sakura ja começava a se remexer no meu colo.

Ela abriu os grandes olhos verdes e me mirou com eles arregalados.

- Que esta fazendo? - perguntou com a voz fina, olhando em volta e vendo as arvores passarem como borroes por nós.

- Te levando de volta para Konoha. - respondi voltando a olhar o caminho a minha frente. Eu sabia que nao poderia haver pausas. Quando descobrissem que sumimos, iam vir atras de nós rapidamente. O tempo, por enquanto, estava do nosso lado.

- Konoha? - repetiu, apertando o pano da minha capa. - Você ja tinha tudo isso planejado nao é mesmo? - ela perguntou abaixando a cabeça e fazendo a franja rosa tampar seus olhos.

- Sim. Tsunade nao iria admitir você longe dela. E agora, com Sasuke e Kisame mortos, - ela se encolheu diante do nome de Kisame, mas nada disse - achei a deixa perfeita.

- Entendo. - Sakura murmurou.

- Queria ter ficado lá? - perguntei.

.

Sakura.

.

Sim, quis lhe responder. Sinto que deixei algo para tras.

.

.

~x~

Yo MINNA lol

Sabiam que Like Pain esta terminando? É indefinido, mas sim, ja estamos chegando no final.

Pretendo nao fazer os capitulos passarem de 25. Triste, triste, mas tudo tem um fim, não?

Teh Chan: Sinto muito por nao atualizar LandE, mas a vida ta corrida, na verdade nem sei explicar da onde surgiu tempo para postar mais um cap de LP, por isso ta curtinho... Então, agora Kisame e Sasuke mortos e toda essa trama ai com o Neji. Quem será que vai ser o proximo a morrer? No proximo capitulo ja vai ter mais uma morte. Pensou que a vida da Sakura seria toda aquela mil maravilhas, na-na-na-ni-na-não! Beijos, e aguardando sua proxima review!

Petite Hunter: Eu queria dar um ar mais sério na fic... Sinceramente não sou muito boa em escrever comedia, comigo mesmo é o drama, mas enfim... Sim, sim, morreram, e estão muito bem mortinhos. Não foi nenhum truque, ninguem escapou, nem nada, foi assim e ponto. Foi muito triste, mas eu tinha que tirar alguem intimo da Sakura. Primeiramente, pensei no Tobi, mas ele muito idiota (a parte) para morrer. Quero só ver a sua review muahahahahah cof cof

Ana: Ana, não chore seus rins! Itachi vai ter um final feliz! Pain com certeza é uma deliça e com certeza _tava _agindo! De nada pelo capitulo, embora eu ache que de maravilhoso nao teve nada .-. asuhaushaushaushuas Beijinhos.

naybarbosa: Isso foi morte de um protagonista muito bom que deixou saudades e a morte de um safado, cachorro, aproveitador, arrogante, emo, bunda-de-galinha e outros nomes que nao podem ser explicitos aqui hehe asuhasuhasuhaus beijinhos.

Beijos, galera,

Nih Bittencourt


	18. Chapter 18

Honeys, eu sei que vocês devem estar superbravos

comigo pelo mega atraso, mas ta aqui poxa x.x eu penso em vocês, viu?

Ninguem lê essa parte aqui mesmo u-u

Então...

~x~

.

Sakura.

.

Neji me levava o mais rapido possivel e por mais estranho que pareça, nao me senti desconfotável em seu colo. Até por que parecia que ele tentava me levar cautelosamente, embora seus movimentos fossem bruscos nas pernas.

- Você ainda esta fraca. - ele observou sem me olhar. Nao tive vontade de responder, estava fraca mesmo, sem comida, sem exercício e sem Kisame. Meu amigo tubarão, como eu o queria de volta. - Se tivermos sorte, Orochimaru só chegará quando o dia amanhecer e você poderá ser tratada por Tsunade antes disso.

Ele olhou a lua e eu olhei tambem. A cor da lua me lembrava muito o tom de pele de Kisame. Pensar nele ainda doía muito, porém nao tenho mais coragem de derrubar mais lagrimas. Itachi estava certo, afinal. Kisame nao gostaria de me ver chorando e o certo a fazer seria seguir em frente me lembrando que ele foi um dos melhores amigos que eu poderia querer ter na Akatsuki.

- Neji. - chamei sua atenção. Ele continuou sem me olhar, mas sei que me ouvia. - Por que todo o trabalho de me ter de volta em Konoha? Pensei que a Shishou sabia que eu virei uma assassina imperdoável agora.

Neji encolheu os ombros sem parar de correr.

- Ela nao acredita que tenha feito isso a menos que tenha sido obrigada. - Neji finalmente baixou os olhos lavanda para mim. - Ela acredita em você, Sakura.

Será que se Shishou me fizesse permanecer em Konoha, Pain, Itachi e os outros desistiriam de mim? Acho que nao, ja que provavelmente seria caçada e talvez morta.

Eu nao sei mais o que fazer, mas de uma coisa eu tenho certeza. Nao importa como e nao importa o que pode acontecer depois, _eu defender Konoha de qualquer maneira._

.

Pain

.

Só permaneceu Konan, Hidan e Kakuzo na Sede comigo e aquilo estava me irritando. Konan ficava distante e era silenciosa, mas lembrar que ela queria matar Sakura fazia parecer que estava rindo ad minha cara: "Levaram a sua rosinha, Pain, mas será que você deixaria essa Sede para ir atras dela?"

Sim, eu iria. Mas tinha ainda mais problemas para me preocupar. O resto do time Hebi sumira depois que Sasuke havia sido morto, porém eles caçaram Zetsu hoje mesmo e o mataram. A vingança deles se tornará uma pedra que eu chutaria até ela virar pó.

Deixei a sala do Trono e me tranquei em meu quarto. Odeio me sentir impotente, embora goste de observar certas complicações pelo lado de fora. Aqueles problemas em questão estavam me deixando louco, principalmente por que estava ligados diretamente a Sakura. Quem eu queria que estivesse na minha presença imediatamente.

.

Deidara

.

Eu ja tinha perdido Itachi de vista ha muito tempo, por que depois que deixamos a Sede, o Uchiha disparou a frente sem ligar para mim ou para Tobi. Eu até entendia que ele deveria ter algum tipo de relação estranha com a rosinha, mas custava esperar?

Eu ja nem sentia o chackra do Hyuuga, embora Itachi ainda continuassem na minha linha do radar. Tobi, ao meu lado, quando pulava de uma arvore para outra, as vezes dava piruetas no ar e eu rolava os olhos com suas idiotices.

- Tobi, a Sakura esta sendo sequestrada e você fica aí brincando de Amarelinho?

- TOBI VAI SALVAR A SEMPAI-CHAN DAS GARRAS DO CEGO HYUUGA! - Tobi exclamou, parecendo finalmente entender que Sakura tinha sido levada.

Falou o caolho, pensei observando ele aumentar a velocidade da corrida e eu fiz o mesmo.

.

Sakura

.

Observando mais a paisagem pude perceber que estávamos nos aproximando de Konoha e meu coração começou a se apertar. Naruto, ah Naruto. Ele ainda estaria preso? Estaria em outro lugar, seguro e longe de Orochimaru? Provavelmente nao. Do jeito que era teimoso, deveria ter conseguido conquistar até Tsunade e vai lutar até o final. Ele merecia muito ser Hokage. Como eu amo este panaca.

Quando eu ia olhar pra lua mais uma vez e, incoscientemente, lembrar de Kisame, senti um chackra muito forte nos seguindo.

- Neji. - sussurrei.

- Eu sei. Um Esquadrão ANBU Raiz vai aparecer em minutos. Eles vão atrasar o Uchiha.

Assenti com a cabeça, sabendo que era o maximo que conseguiriam fazer. Atrasá-lo. Nada mais.

Como Neji disse, um Esquadrão passou por nós como sombras e ja desapareceram. Chegamos na Vila e Neji pulou o portão. A primeira coisa que me impressionou foi a quantidade de pessoas na rua. Elas estavam atulhadas aos montes, atrapalhando a passagem do Hyuuga, então ele começou a saltar pelos prédios.

- Estão se organizando para a guerra. - ele explicou, provavelmente percebendo o olhar surpreso que eu dava as pessoas. Havia ninjas Chunins, Junins, ninjas que ainda estavam na academia e até civis normais. E a quantidade... Eu nao sabia que a Vila era tão cheia assim. Nem no Hospital havia uma grande quantidade de pessoas, e vê-las reunidas na rua, prontas para batalhar pela Vila, fez algo aquecer meu coração. Algo que fez com que eu me esquecesse momentaneamente de Pain, Itachi e toda a complicação da Akatsuki. Algo que me deu um motivo maior para lutar.

Neji me levou até a torre da Hokage e ele invadiu seu escritório pela janela, que por acaso estava sem vidro.

A Shishou estava sentada em sua cadeira e percebi que era a unica coisa que tinha no escritório que nao estava destruído. Havia ruínas para todos os lados, moveis quebrados, papeis espalhados, buracos no teto e nas paredes, cacos de vidro - que suspeitei serem da janela - aos seus pés e crateras no chão.

Quando Neji pousou no chão, Tsunade me deu um forte abraço, envolvendo Neji junto, o que me deixou numa situação bem constrangida. Quando ela nos soltou, Neji me pôs no chão com as bochechas um pouco coradas e antes que eu pudesse cair por causa das pernas bambas, o Hyuuga me segurou pela cintura e colocou seu corpo lado a lado com o meu.

- Sakura, que bom que voltou. - Shishou sorriu um sorriso cansado. - Temos um plano muito bem formado e precisamos da sua ajuda. Primeiro vou curar você, então podemos conversar o maximo que nosso tempo permitir.

Assenti, sentindo-me estranha ao ver Shishou agir com tanta proximidade e sentindo-me mais sem jeito ainda por Neji estar me segurando com a mao quente ao meu redor.

- Neji, traga-a para o Hospital.

- Hai, Hokage-sama. - ele voltou a me por no seu colo e seguiu minha Shishou com semblante sério para fora do prédio.

.

Deidara

.

- Tobi. - chamei sua atenção, percebendo que Itachi foi rapidamente encurralado por um Esquadrão ANBU. - Vamos passar bem longe da entrada principal de Konoha. Talvez possamos passar pela passagem ao Leste.

Tobi deu risada e disse "Tobi é um bom garoto". Esse cara é estranho. Porém ele me seguiu como se tivesse entendido e tivemos que dar uma baita volta para chegar ao local desejado. Tinha guardas ali, mas Tobi desacordou eles rapidamente e entramos sem ser percebidos. Sem parar para analisar a Vila que ia entrar em guerra, procurei pelo chackra de Sakura e a encontrei junto com o do Hyuuga no Sul de Konoha. Dois coelhos com um golpe só, pensei.

Seguimos a toda velocidade para la. Konan nos enviara a mandado de Pain. A Sakura foi sequestrada, mas nao deveria haver tanto desespero vindo do Líder-sama, a nao ser que esteja acontecendo algo que nao saibamos. Talvez algo relacionado ao fato de Itachi tambem estar desesperado para recuperá-la.

De qualquer modo, Sakura era importante para a Akatsuki de alguma forma agora e Pain mandou trazer o Hyuuga vivo, para poder cuidar ele mesmo do traidor.

Ele se aproveitou bastante da situação, o Hyuuga. Pegou Sakura em seu momento de luto profundo e quando varias pessoas pararam de ter contato com ela por causa disso. Nao que fosse culpa dela se afastar de todo mundo, mas ela lamentava muito a morte de Kisame, só isso. O Hyuuga nao se importou com isso. Eu me importava de trazer a comida que ela nunca tocava, mas mesmo assim eu insistia. Hidan a cobria quando ela chutava os cobertores em um pesadelo que gritava por Kisame. Tobi, por incrivel que pareça, só aparecia quando ela estava dormindo e a fazia companhia até ela acordar. E Kakuzo, até ele, deixou um dinheiro embaixo do travesseiro. Sei que a intensão foi boa, mas foi quando Sakura estava dormindo e ele deixou em um lugar que provavelmente saberia que Sakura nao procuraria tão cedo.

Ela conseguiu conquistar o coração de assassinos rank-S como nós.

Quem sabe quem mais ela conseguiria conquistar com seu coração puro?

~x~

Yo!

People o que acharam? Vocês sabem o quanto as reviews agradam a esta autora ne? u-u

**Petite Hunter: Nem sei se você ainda acompanha depois desse comentário ToT ... Zezinha, please don't go...! De qualquer modo, caso você apareça misteriosamente, queria saber o que achou deste novo cap hehe ^^ Beijinhos.**

**TehChan: Nao, nao tem dedo da VaKonan u-u Eu tinha prometido matar mais alguem ne? O.o Deixa pra lá, o momento psicose passou, era fase só u-u auehauehaueh Eu nunca mataria o Deidei-chan *0* Obrigada por entender, e meu ano melhorou um pouquinho sim, thanks Teh 15bjos pra vc**

**Ana Beatriz: Honey, nao chore as tuas tripas tambem, ainda estou tentando me recuperar dos seus rins ç.ç Sim, você nao entendeu errado, serão apenas mais 7 capitulos para LP acabar T-T triste, ne? Obrigada por pensar assim da minha fic, querida T-T bjux**

**HanaChan: NAO DESISTI! (coro de anjinhos cantando "Aleluia" atras da autora) Obrigada Senhor por mais um leitora auehauehau Que bom que gosta da história, honey, eu amo muito esses dois casais Beijinhos, espero que continue acompanhando!**

Ja ne, minna.


	19. Chapter 19

Honeys, hello!

Aqui esta mais um capitulo de LP, espero que esteja a agrado de vocês u-ú

Please nao me matem por causa desse cap, mas, ah,

dane-se, ninguem le aqui mesmo!

Beijos Beijos

LP 19:

~x~

.

Sakura

.

Nao sei ao certo no que Tsunade havia me curado, mas estava funcionando. A minha fome ja tinha passado e eu ja nao me sentia mais tao fraca quanto antes.

Neji ficou encarregado de ser meu parceiro durante o ataque, o que achei exagero de Shishou. O que ela queria provar com isso?

Foi quando saí do hospital com o Hyuuga que meu coração parou de bater no peito e meu ar foi drasticamente tirado de mim.

Ele estava ali, de costas. _Estava ali. _

Comecei a correr, sentindo as lagrimas voltarem sem permissão aos meus olhos, sentindo um vazio no meu peito sendo lentamente preenchido.

- NARUTO! - ele mal teve tempo de se virar. Joguei-me em seus braços e comecei a chorar compulsivamente em seu ombro, enquanto recebia um abraço apertado de volta e ele escondia seu rosto na curva do meu pescoço.

- Sakura-chan. - a voz dele falhou. Meu corpo tremia e eu soltei um soluço involuntario. A voz dele me soou tão... Tão parecida com um lar que eu nao quis soltá-lo nunca mais.

- Me desculpe. - eu disse, sem esperar ele falar alguma coisa mais. - Me desculpe por ter abandonado vocês ou por ter feito você ficar preso. - me agarrei mais a ele, se é que era possível, e senti ele me abraçar ainda mais. - Eu juro que se soubesse que isso...

- Shh. - ele me interrompeu. - Você esta aqui agora. É o que importa. - eu me afastei brevemente para ver seu rosto e seus olhos azuis brilharam. - Nao chore. - ele sorriu enquanto limpava uma lagrima que ainda escorria pelo meu rosto. - Você é forte.

- Eu sinto interromper. - olhei para trás e corei. Eu tinha me esquecido quase por completamente de Neji. - Mas precisamos nos preparar, Sakura.

- Você está certo. - concordei, dando um ultimo abraço em Naruto. Apesar dele ter uma estatura muito superior a minha, fiquei na ponta dos pés e plantei um beijo em sua testa. - Tente voltar para mim. Vivo.

- Há! - ele desdenhou, voltando a ser o Naruto que eu me lembrava. - Eu nao vou perder para uma cobra velha, 'ttebayo!

Consegui sorrir.

- Naruto, eu...

- SAKURA-SEMPAI!

.

Deidara

.

Dei um tapa na cabeça de Tobi que o fez parar nos pés da Sakura.

- Itai, itai, itai, itai... - ele murmurou com as mãos atras da cabeça, mas então olhou para cima, vendo Sakura de olhos arregalados, e pegou ela nos braços. - Sakura-sempai!

- Tobi. - ela franziu o cenho. O Hyuuga tentou avançar no meu companheiro idiota, mas eu entrei em sua frente, fazendo-o parar. O garoto da Kyuubi ja tinha puxado Sakura dos braços de Tobi e agora meio que rosnava para nós.

- Sakura-chan, rapido! Va chamar o Ya... - o Uzumaki foi interrompido pela própria rosada, que entrava em sua frente e abria os braços. Impedindo-o.

- Por favor, Naruto. - ela disse baixinho. - Nao faça nada para eles.

- Nós só vamos levar a Sakura, como ordem do Pain-sama. - avisei, pegando-a delicadamente pelos ombros, mas ela tambem se manteve firme e escapou do meu toque.

- Eu nao vou a lugar nenhum, por enquanto. - ela se virou para mim e sorriu levemente. Eu nao a via sorrir a tanto tempo que soou quase engraçado ver aquele gesto singelo em sua face. - Entenda. Eu nunca conseguiria esquecer Konoha... Isso aqui... - ela apontou em volta. - É meu lar, é quem eu sou.

- Eu entendo. - falei, verdadeiramente. - Mas não o Líder-sama. - o olhar dela se entristeceu. - E você sabe... Ordens são...

- Ordens. - uma nova voz me interrompeu, fazendo-me arrepiar pelo tom frio da voz. Eu agradecia mentalmente que havia poucas pessoas no final da Vila para atrapalhar esse momento. Nao sei o que poderia acontecer.

.

Sakura

.

Itachi estava ali e meu coração nao podia disparar mais. Apesar de toda a frieza e toda aquela barreira por quem ninguem conseguia jamais passar, havia um coração quente por detrás disso tudo. E saber disso me deixava arrepiada.

- Você virá conosco, querendo ou não. - a voz dele me atingiu como uma flecha, mandando embora o meu sentimento... Que sentimento?

- Nao. - tentei soar tão seca quanto ele. Juntei os pés e o encarei sem medo. - Eu vou lutar por essa Vila.

Itachi se aproximou de mim, esbarrando em Deidara, e segurou meu braço firmemente.

- Você vai voltar. _Comigo. _- ele deu um olhar estranho a Tobi e Deidara. - E nao há discussões. As ordens do Pain...

- Danem-se as ordens do Pain-sama. - puxei meu braço de seu aperto, mas só fiz com que se aproximasse mais. - Você nao liga pras ordens dele.

- Eu ligo. - ele baixou o tom da voz e estreitou os olhos. - Quando se tratam de você.

Permaneci imóvel.

- Vá embora. - eu disse sem parecer que fiquei abalada com o que disse.

- Só com você.

- VA EMBORA!

- Nao.

- AAH!

.

Deidara

.

E Itachi estava de guarda baixa quando Sakura esmurrou seu abdomem com chackra concentrado na mão. Eu, sinceramente, nao entendo como um nuke-nin como Itachi possa ser pego com a guarda baixa, mas enquanto ele rolava e dava cambalhotas, quebrando o chão e só parando a uns bons 10 metros, comecei a juntar as peças.

Itachi gostava dela. Ele sempre havia feito descaso das ordens do Pain, nao respondendo quando devia responder, falando coisas que nao deveria... Porém, dessas vez, ele seguiu a ordem sem contestar nada, seguindo mais rapido que nós para ir atrás da Sakura.

o Hyuuga e o Uzumaki arregalaram seus olhos junto comigo quando Itachi foi projetado para tras, mas eu olhei para Sakura enquanto isso acontecia. Ela nao sorriu, nao estava satisfeita, _n__ao queria _ter que fazer aquilo, mas parecia que precisava. Ela apertou os labios e cruzou os braços, tentando parecer durona.

O que ela nao esperava - e mais ninguem, eu garanto - era que Itachi voltasse quase que no mesmo instante e metesse uma joelhada no abdomem dela. Ela desmaiou instantaneamente e Itachi a pegou no colo, parecendo nao ter remorso de nada.

- Byakugan! - o Hyuuga ativou sua kekkei genkai e então começou a atacar Itachi. Sem dar mais tempo para ninguem, avancei em Naruto e Tobi foi parado pela própria Hokage de Konoha.

Nao dava para prestar a atenção em todo mundo, mas eu estava perdendo, então imagino como Itachi e Tobi estavam se saindo. Naruto parecia nao se cansar de usar seu Rasengan e sei que logo o som das minhas explosões ia chamar a atenção de toda aquela gente na entrada da Vila.

Tenho que ser rapido, pensei. Pouco tempo depois houve um barulho tão forte que fez todos pararem de lutar, menos Itachi com a Sakura desacordada nos braços e o Hyuuga.

O ataque começou, compreendi, voltando a atenção na luta com Naruto.

.

Pain

.

Eu não vou aguentar mais.

- Pain-sama, me escute, por favor, você tem que me ouvir. - Konan implorava, parecendo desesperada.

- Nao.

- Nao pode fazer isso!

- EU sou o Líder dessa Organização. Eu faço o que eu quiser. - rosnei.

- Nao vai haver mais Organização se fizer isto! - ignorei o comentário dela e continuei a seguir pelo corredor.

- Eu nao me importo mais.

Konan parou de andar e eu fiz o mesmo, a contra gosto.

- O que ela tem de tão especial para fazer você ir atras dela como um cachorrinho? - nao pude identificar quais eram os sentimentos que ela estava sentindo, mas aquilo fez ódio borbulhar em meu coração.

Me contentei em somente olhá-la com ignorancia ao invés de bater-lhe no rosto.

- Algo que você nunca vai ter.

Dei as costas a ela, caminhando sem mais pausas até a saída da Sede. Eu ja havia mandado Hidan e Kakuzo procurarem pelo Time Hebi e exterminassem com o resto deles antes que tentassem algo com a Akatsuki. Então nao tenho que me preocupar com eles, por enquanto.

Depois que saí dali, deixando somente Zetsu, começou a chover. Nao sei quando ela começou a me seguir, mas estava ali. Do meu lado outra vez, como era antes da Sede ser feita. Em silencio, ela me acompanhou, e eu sei que, mesmo com o coração quebrado, ela me seguiria até o fim.

Nao precisava de pedidos de desculpa. Nós nunca fomos de falar muito, hoje nao seria a excessão.

~x~

Yo Minna, o que acharam?

HanaChan : Que bom que esta feliz! Eu estou mais feliz ainda por você estar acompanhando auehauehaueh Sim, todos nós sentiremos falta do Kisame T-T mas o que esta feito está feito e o passado nao pode ser mudado u-u Beijinhos Hana, obrigada pela review

ElektraBlack: Sim, o sentimento de ódio pela Konan é reciproco, embora ela naot enha feito LÁ tantas coisas, digamos assim. Que bom que gostou da fic, eu fico super feliz com os comentários ^^ A preferencia é pelo casal principal - PainSaku - se é que me entende, mas ninguem resisti ao Itachi aeauheaueh Beijinhos, honey, até a próxima o/

Ja ne Minna


	20. Chapter 20

Yoyo Honeys

Esse cap demorou para sair, mas eu estava com um bloqueio

danado e nada me vinha a mente.

Tia Nih está muito contente com as reviews, ta?

Aqui vai mais um cap de LP 20:

~x~

.

Neji

.

Talvez o soco de Sakura tivesse quebrado algumas costelas de Itachi.

Enquanto lutava com ele me esforçando para não acertar Sakura em seus braços ou desviar de seus chutes e do seu Mangekyou Sharingan, conseguia ouvir claramente as outras lutas se desenvolvendo ao meu redor. Mas em um momento de descuido, quando uma alto estrondo foi ouvido, Itachi não pareceu se distrair. _Pareceu. _Acertei um chute lateral atras dele que fez rasgar metade de sua capa da Akatsuki e sair rodopiando até o Hospital. Engraçado.

Segurei Sakura em um movimento rápido antes que ela caísse no chão, mas no fim não adiantou nada. Não sei de onde veio, mas ele apareceu na minha frente e me socou no rosto com força suficiente para me fazer desmaiar.

.

Pain

.

Alguem ia ter que me dar uma boa explicação do por que Sakura estava desmaiada.

O Hyuuga-baka se levantou sem demonstrar dificuldade, o orgulhoso idiota.

- Não deveria ter te caçado para a Akatsuki, Hyuuga. - eu disse friamente. - Só queria sua kekkei genkai, mas nem para isso me serviu.

Ele olhou Sakura no meu colo por um breve segundo e se pôs em posição de ataque. Eu estava disposto a lutar como Itachi estava fazendo meio segundo antes de eu chegar, mas o próprio apareceu e desenrolou uma nova luta com o Hyuuga. Realmente ponderei sobre matar os dois ali mesmo, mas havia Sakura e ela vinha em primeiro lugar. Eu precisaria levá-la embora antes que alguem de Konoha a visse e tentasse me impedir.

Konan apareceu do meu lado, mas logo foi ajudar Deidara a lutar contra o garoto Kyuubi. Nao objetei, Deidara estava perdendo.

Ótimo, meu plano era levar Sakura de volta para a Akatsuki e quando os outros derem por nossa falta, viessem nos procurar. Talvez Itachi demorasse mais, ele parecia machucado, mas mesmo assim continuava a lutar com o Hyuuga. Me pergunto o que deve tê-lo feito se ferir.

Ajeitei Sakura nos braços e comecei a correr em direção ao muro. Ter a rosada nos meus braços, poder tocá-la outra vez... O que eu sentia não chegava nem perto de ser considerado alívio, mas algo muito maior e que eu nao conseguia explicar.

Enquanto continuava a correr em direção ao muro, pronto para atravessá-lo, uma figura encapuzada me fez parar.

.

Sakura

.

Meu abdomem doía e eu sentia minha cabeça girando e girando, mas isso nao me impediu de perceber que estava no colo de alguem. No começo, sem abrir os olhos, pensei que era o Hyuuga, mas aí lembrei que Itachi havia me feito desmaiar e poderia ser mais provável ele me segurando do que Neji.

Aí eu abri os olhos e quase morri.

- Pain. - me esqueci de pronunciar o "sama", mas parecia que isso nao importava no momento. Ele mirou seu Rinnegan para mim, mas logo os desviou novamente para cima. Então entendi que estavamos de frente para o muro Leste de Konoha e que havia alguem lá em cima. Alguem que eu nao enxergava por estar encapuzado, mas que fez Pain parar.

Nao, espere.

PAIN ESTÁ EM KONOHA!

Agarrei sua capa da Akatsuki - que eu nao estava mais usando - e trouxe o rosto dele perto do meu para que olhasse para mim.

- Pain-sama. - me forcei a usar o "sama". - O que, por Kami-sama, está fazendo em _Konoha_? - ao dizer o nome da vila, minha voz saiu mais fina do que eu esperava, mas Pain não riu. Na verdade, ele parecia estar em dilema consigo mesmo. Ele nao sorriu, tampouco.

- Sakura. - ele parecia estar surpreso por me ver acordada, como se não tivesse realmente me visto quando eu acordei chamando-o.

Então eu percebi que ele estava distraído por causa da pessoa encapuzada. E então eu comecei a reconhecer o chackra dela. Itachi? Franzi o cenho, me concentrando, até que ele tirou o capuz e eu nao quis acreditar no que vi.

.

Kisame

.

Meu corpo estava fraco demais para fazer qualquer movimento, mas eu precisava me levantar.

Onde eu estava?

Nao fazia diferença, eu tinha que levantar. Minha Samehada não estava em nenhum lugar em que eu pudesse senti-la, o que me fez ponderar que tivessem quebrado ela. Embora me deixasse meio vazio, eu precisava me erguer e só isso importava no momento.

Por ela. Aquela maldita rosinha deve estar se lamentando pela mentira do Uchiha. Ah, como eu o odeio.

Eu estava deitado sobre um chão cavernoso, úmido, frio. Nao estava sentindo meus braços e pernas, mas podia mover os olhos e falar se quisesse, embora achasse que minha voz não sairia tão bem quanto eu gostaria, pela falta de uso.

Eu tinha chackra o suficiente para me deixar permanecendo acordado, mas logo essa força iria se extinguir e eu perderia os sentidos. De novo. E então não poderia chegar até ela.

Pensar nela me fazia querer me levantar correndo e seguir para Konoha, onde o Uchiha estava armando seu plano, mas infelizmente as forças me faltavam.

Depois de um tempo, consegui mover meus braços. Primeiro o direito, e enquanto o exercitava flexionando os dedos, o esquerdo tambem voltou a funcionar. Então eu me arrastei até alguma coisa sólida onde eu pudesse me encostar e descobri que estava mesmo em uma caverna.

Enquanto esperava meus outros membros voltarem a funcionar e impedia meus olhos de se fecharem pelo esforço, comecei a lembrar do dia em que o Uchiha tinha me "matado".

Começou com o fogo. O Hyuuga estava treinando longe dali, Tobi... Eu nem me lembrava onde Tobi estava. Sakura deve ter ido falar com o Líder-sama, Hidan e Kakuzo deveriam estar ocupados em seus hobbies e eu não via Zetsu desde que culparam ele pelo roubo do salgadinho de Kakuzo. E tinha Itachi, que eu nao fazia a miníma ideia do que poderia estar fazendo, mas que nao estava perto no momento.

Encontrei Sasuke na cozinha, observando o fogo em silencio, parecendo esperar que alguma coisa fora do normal acontecesse.

- Uchiha. - eu havia chamado e ele se virara para mim com o Sharingan ativado. - Que está fazendo?

O moreno somente continuou me olhando e me analisou com o olhar.

- Você é perfeito. - ele disse lenta e sadicamente. Nossa.

- Obrigado, mas eu gosto de peitos. - ele não respondeu e só continuou a me olhar, com um sorriso estranho se formando em seus labios. - E vaginas, muitas vaginas. - acrescentei quando vi aquilo, horrorizado.

- Eu tambem, seu idiota. - Sasuke rolou os olhos sem desmanchar o sorriso demoníaco. - Mas só gosto disso em uma pessoa e você vai me ajudar a chegar até ela.

Eu não quis contestar, achando todo aquele papo muito estranho.

- Uchiha, a cozinha está pegando fogo. - apontei, caso ele nao tivesse visto. Nao sei de onde havia surgido o fogo, mas ja consumia uma boa parte dos azulejos e pisos e a fumaça impregnava todo o ar. - Foi você que...?

Não pude continuar por que enquanto ele continuava a me olhar, seu olho começou a sangrar e minha cabeça começou a explodir. E aí eu perdi os sentidos. Foi muito lógico isso!

Com certeza foi um novo truque com o Sharingan que ele deve ter aprendido não sei a onde, mas só sei que ele me arrastou para esse fim de mundo e agora eu preciso vê-la.

Estava preocupado com ela. Com o que ela poderia estar sentindo, oque ela poderia estar lidando. Sem mim. Querendo ou não, me tornei um certo tipo de apoio da Sakura, alguem que ela precisava para não se sentir tão vazia num lugar completamente estranho.

Minhas pernas voltaram a se mexer e eu me levantei com dificuldade. Andei na caverna, procurando a saída e, graças a Kami-sama, achei minha Samehada. Comecei a me dirigir para fora.

Estou indo Sakura.

.

Sakura

.

Não consegui impedir o grito que saiu de minha garganta e tampouco o ódio que começou a me corroer por dentro.

- UCHIHA SASUKE!

.

~x~

Honeys!

Quanto mais escrevo, mas a fic vai terminando... Alguem mais se lembra que Like Pain vai ter somente 25 caps?

Talvez menos agora que eu terminei o enredo.

Mas enfim, só queria agradecer as pessoas que acompanham a fic até agora e obrigada por todas as reviews, que me deixam muito, muito muito, feliz.

**Teh: Mais uma vez, não tem nem como agradecer pela quantidade de review que vc manda né? muaehauheauehauh é sério, eu gosto muito de ti :3 Mas então, sim a porra ficou séria e agora ta todo o circo pegando fogo KUKUKUKUKU (cof cof off Orochibicha) Quero ver teu comentario agora auehauehauehaueh beijos**

**Hana-chan: Honey, sua review foi muito doidona auehauehauehauhe mas, sim, obrigada por achar maravilhoso :3 eu faço o que posso! O Itachi realmente é tudo de bom e, sim, Pain queria mesmo colocar a Organização em risco pela Sakura, coisa que Konan tentava impedir e ao mesmo tempo tentava entender. Eu nao curto muito NaruSaku, mas admito que eles são fofinhos juntos auehauheauhe Sou mais NaruHina *0* Todos concordamos que o Deidei-chan é um fofo e que Tobi is a godd boy u-u auehauhae beijos fofinha**

**ElektraBlack: Não estava pensando em fazer a Akatsuki ajudar Konoha de uma forma direta, mas sim pela segurança da Sakura, espero que tenha ajudado nas duvidas auehauehaueha beijinhos, flor**

Ja ne, Minna


End file.
